Always love you
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Mereka berdua sudah tak mempunyai hubungan khusus lagi. Akan tetapi, masing-masing dari keduanya masih saling mencintai sang mantan kekasih. Waktu terus berlalu, hingga tiba pada hari itu, hari dimana semuanya telah terkuak habis. Entah itu bisa atau tidak menyelamatkan hubungan mereka./OOC/Always NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character here, Many, Mistakes, Mainstream, Boring, Story from me**

 **Pair : Always NaruSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Always love you|Chapter 1**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Terlihat dari luar jendela kamar, kedua insan serasi sedang bergumul diatas ranjang yang telah lusuh tak terbentuk. Wanita cantik beriris Emerald terang itu menggigit keras bibir bawahnya yang telah merah seperti warna rona yang menyelimuti seluruh kulit wajah mulusnya.

"Uhh~" Wanita itu mendesah halus. Ia mendongakan kepala, memberi akses mudah untuk sang lelaki yang tengah menyapukan lidah panasnya terhadap kulit lehernya. "Aahh~" Tangan kiri gadis itu mencengkram erat sprai disisi pinggang pria itu, melampiaskan getaran nikmat yang menggerayangi separuh tubuhnya.

"Arghh— s–stop dear !" Pemuda itu langsung menjauhkan kepala pirangnya dari lekukan leher sang kekasih yang berhasil membuat remasan gemas dirambut belakangnya terlepas, biru pucatnya menatap sendu wanita merah muda yang berada dibawah kungkungannya.

"Naru..." Panggil gadis itu lirih. Naruto menggeleng, menolak untuk melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman bibir dan leher.

"Sorry dear." Sakura meletakan telapak kecilnya disebelah pipi kokoh Naruto, lalu mengelus kulit halus itu dengan lembut.

"Whay ?" Ia bertanya lirih. Tak mengerti dengan Naruto yang selalu menahan diri untuk tak menyentuhnya, dan hal itu malah membuat batin mereka sama-sama tersiksa.

"Because, I love you..." Sakura mendesah muak. Ia sudah lelah, setiap kali bertanya selalu saja kalimat seperti itu yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura seprti itu jadi merasa bersalah. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tulus mencintai putri Haruno itu, dan ia tak mau kekasih merah mudanya tersakiti hanya karena buruan nafsu semata.

"Naru, touch me. Please..." Gadis itu membujuk, akan tetapi Naruto tetap tak mau lagi melanjutkan cumbuan mereka.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah larut." Suruh pemuda itu mengalihkan topik pembahasan. Sakura menggeleng, menolak untuk tidur dan tetap ingin terjaga.

"Berhentilah terus menghidariku." Ucapnya lirih dengan suara bergetar. Bibir merah Naruto terangkat keatas dan membentuk seulas senyum tipis, ia menyatukan kening lebar Sakura dengan miliknya yang tertutupi oleh helaian poni.

"Sakura sayang, kau harus tidur cepat agar besok tak bangun kesiangan." Bujuknya lembut, lalu menyentuhkan ujung hidung mereka. "Bukankah besok pagi-pagi sekali kau harus pergi ke kampus." Dan kali ini Sakura mengangguk, menuruti suruhan Naruto yang juga demi kebaikan dirinya.

"Selamat malam sayang" Satu kecupan hangat mendarat manis tepat di dahi Sakura. Naruto bergeming duduk, ia menarik selimut tebal lalu membungkus badan hingga batas dada Sakura yang masih terlindungi oleh piyama hitam.

"Besok jemput aku ya !" Pinta gadis itu manja. Kepala pirang Naruto mengangguk sambil bibir tipisnya melempar senyum samar. Ia mendekati Sakura, kemudian mengecup singkat bibir bengkak sang wanita.

"Aku permisi pulang" Sakura melempar senyum manis, mengizinkan sang kekasih pirang yang hendak pulang.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Pesannya lembut. Usai menampilkan senyum tipis, Naruto turun dari atas ranjang Sakura kemudian berjongkok kebawah untuk memungut baju kaosnya yang tadi dilempar oleh Sakura saat telah berhasil membuka busana silver tersebut.

Setelah mengenakan baju miliknya, Naruto berjalan menghampiri letak pintu kemudian membukanya. Sebelum pergi, ia menyempatkan diri melihat ketempat Sakura dan melempar senyum terhadap gadis disana yang balas tersenyum padanya dengan malu-malu.

"Selamat tidur sayang." Dan setelahnya, Naruto keluar meninggalkan kamar Sakura usai menutup pintu.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah, ia berbalik dan baring miring kesamping menghadap keluar jendela kaca yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari ranjangnya. Gadis itu mengatupkan kedua mata, berniat menidurkan diri guna menghilangkan rasa penat yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Ino dan Hinata mengerutkan dahi, sambil keduanya menatap heran Sakura yang tampak sama sekali tak bersemangat. Sejak tadi gadis berambut pendek diatas bahu itu hanya diam sembari mengaduk-ngaduk orange juice pesanannya menggunakan sedotan, tak berniat untuk meminumnya.

"Kenapa lagi ?" Cukup lama terjadi keheningan, sebelum kemudian Ino membuka suara karena tak tahan lagi dengan situasi sunyi.

Sakura mengangkat kepala dari tunduknya menatap gelas panjang. Ia menggeleng letih, menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino hanya dengan cara itu. Gadis pirang pucat itu berdecak malas, ia sudah tahu Sakura pasti akan diam tanpa menjawab.

"Pasti Naruto lagi !?" Kali ini dugaan Hinata berhasil membuat Sakura melihat kearahnya. Wajah cantik gadis itu tampak sedih, dan kedua matanya merah karena menahan sesuatu.

"Semalam dia me–menolak ku lagi." Adunya dengan suara bergetar dan tatapan yang sangat sendu. Hinata tertegun, sedang Ino hanya bisa mendengus kasar.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu ?" Ino bertanya geram, tak mengerti dengan Naruto yang selalu bisa membuat Sakura bersedih dalam diam.

"Bukankah dulu sudah pernah aku katakan, bila dia seperti itu terus tinggal kau akhiri saja hubungan kalian..." Penjelasan Ino sukses mengundang delikan tajam dari Sakura. Gadis itu paling marah dan benci bila harus putus dengan Naruto, ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu karena cintanya yang begitu kuat dan besar kepada putra Namikaze tersebut.

"Bisakah kau hentikan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi !" Geramnya mengingatkan Ino. Hinata tertawa kecil membuat perhatian Sakura kembali mengarah padanya, serta Ino juga.

"Aku rasa kau harus membesarkan dadamu agar Naruto mau menyentuhmu" Jelas gadis indigo itu dengan suara halus, takut-takut jika ada yang sampai mendengar obrolan mereka bertiga mengingat keberadaan ketiganya yang kini tengah berkumpul di kantin.

"Yah, aku rasa memang harus seperti itu" Dan Ino pun menimpal sambil terkekeh geli. "Naruto itu seorang laki-laki, mungkin saja dia tak suka dengan wanita berdada kecil." Lanjutnya lagi yang tanpa sadar ucapan mereka berdua telah membuat Sakura menjadi tak percaya diri.

Sakura berfikir, kemudian iris hijau terang miliknya melirik kearah Ino. Atau lebih tepatnya, menatap iri dada super Ino. **'Apa mungkin dada kecilku yang menjadi permasalahan hingga Naruto tak mau menyentuhku ?'** Innernya bertanya-tanya, lalu mata indah itu bergulir menatap dada Hinata yang lebih besar dari milik Ino.

 **'Huwaa... Aku juga mau punya dada besar seperti mereka.'** Kali ini inner Sakura menangis kencang, meratapi nasib sialnya yang entah kenapa bisa mempunyai dada kecil.

"Hahaha... Mei-senpai wanita berdada besar yang pernah menjadi kekasih Naruto." Sakura tersentak, dahinya bertekuk tebal sembari menatap Ino dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dimengerti.

"Apa mungkin..."

"Benar, Mei-senpai dan Naruto sudah pernah..." Kalimat antusias Ino terhenti. "Eerrr..." Hanya itu yang menjadi sambungan dari kalimatnya saat mendapati wajah tak senang yang terlihat jelas ditampilkan oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa tak jadi Ino ?" Hinata bertanya, tak menyadari aura gelap yang mengelilingi sekitar Sakura. Ino melirik Sakura melalui ekor mata, mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk melihat keadaan sang sahabat pinkish.

Gadis bermanik Lavender tanpa pupil itu menelan ludah berat, menatap takut Sakura yang kini tampak sedang menahan emosi yang dengan geramnya mencengkram permukaan gelas. Seperti hendah meremukan benda kaca transparan tersebut sampai hancur menjadi serpihan kaca.

"Ehemm..." Ino berdehem. "Sa–sakura !" Lalu memanggil gadis galak disampingnya dengan suara tercekat.

"Ino !" Si empu nama tersentak, lalu membalas tatapan tajam Sakura yang tepat mengenainya. "Kau juga mantan Naruto yang berdada besar." Bersusah payah Ino menelan ludah. "Apa kau pernah ber—"

"Hinata sayang !" Ino menghembuskan nafas lega. Gaara dan Shikamari datang menghampiri meja Sakura dan dua gadis lainnya. Setelah tiba, mereka berdua menarik kursi bulat lalu duduk disamping masing-masing kekasih.

"Ah! Gaara." Hinata berseru girang. Sakura memasamkan wajah, merasa terabaikan karena kesibukan Ino yang mengurusi Shikamaru dan Hinata yang juga sibuk melayani Gaara.

"Ck, troublesome." Pemuda berkuncir nanas bergumam malas. Ino merajuk, bosan dengan kekasihnya yang kelewat pemalas.

"Dimana Naruto !?" Gerakan Gaara yang hendak menyendok puding vanila Hinata terhenti, dan manik jade pucatnya menatap Sakura yang duduk tepat berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Naruto ada di dalam lokal bersama Fuuka" Jawab pemuda bata itu ketus, kemudian melanjutkan kembali suapannya. Sakura menggeram marah, ia menggeser kursi dengan kasar lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantin untuk menyusul Naruto.

"Kenapa dengan dia ?" Shikamaru bertanya malas, tangannya terjulur meraih minuman milik Ino.

"Laki-laki tak boleh tahu dengan urusan wanita." Tegur Ino tegas. Shikamaru dan Gaara mendengus, selalu saja seperti itu bila mereka ingin tahu.

.

.

Sakura mendengus sebal saat mendapati Fuuka tampak sedang menggoda Naruto. Gadis itu masuk kedalam, wajah cantiknya terpasang datar sembari terus berjalan menghampiri tempat Naruto.

"Ummm..." Fuuka bergumam, kedua alisnya saling bertaut sambil telunjuk lentiknya menyusuri huruf-huruf yang tersusun rapi dari kerja jemari Naruto. "Apa yang seperti ini juga bisa ?" Ia bertanya, namun Naruto tak mengubris dan hanya fokus pada tugas kuliahnya.

"Naruto-kun !" Deheman halus menyahut panggilan manja dari Fuuka, membuat wanita bertahi lalat itu jadi kesal akan sikap cuek Naruto.

"Naru sayang !" Sontak, Naruto dan Fuuka melihat kesamping, keasal suara manja yang baru saja memanggil nama sang Namikaze muda.

"Sakura !?" Respon pemuda itu biasa saja. Fuuka merutuk dalam hati, menyumpah serapah gadis yang diketahui oleh seluruh mahasiswa adalah kekasih dari sang pangeran kampus.

"Dear, ayo kita makan siang bersama." Ajaknya seraya duduk diatas pangkuan Naruto dan menghadap kedepan meja yang terdapat di hadapannya ada Fuuka.

"Sebentar, biarkan dulu aku menyelesaikan tugas dari Dosen" Sakura mengangguk paham, lalu Naruto kembali menulis dan mengisi selembar buku yang telah banyak teks rapi dari kerja tangannya.

"Tulisanmu selalu rapi" Naruto hanya tersenyum samar menanggapi pujian Sakura yang tertuju untuk dirinya.

Sakura mengulum senyum malu, jade indah miliknya berpindah tempat, kemudian tanpa sengaja pupil kecil gadis itu terhenti tepat pada bagian belahan dada Fuuka yang terlihat jelas karena baju merahnya yang sedikit memamerkan belahan dadanya.

"Ukuran itu" Tanpa sadar Sakura bergumam iri. Naruto yang tak terlalu jelas mendengarnya langsung berhenti menulis, tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Sakura yang berada dibawah meja.

"Ukuran apa ?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu. Sakura gelagapan. Tak menemukan jawaban yang tepat, iapun menggelengkan kepala sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang berada di belakangnya.

Fuuka menggeram muak, dirinya jadi terabaikan karena kedatangan Sakura yang langsung mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Seperti apa cara membesarkan dada !?"

"Uhukk" Pertanyaan konyol dari Sakura membuat Hinata yang tengah meneguk air mineral langsung tersedak. Gadis Haruno itu tersenyum kaku, kedua pipi mulusnya merona samar karena malu. "Sa–sakura !" Hinata memanggil gagap, terkejut dengan pernyataan dari Sakura yang menurutnya sangatlah aneh dan konyol.

"Aku juga ingin punya dada besar sepertimu, dengan begitu Naruto pasti tak akan menolak ku lagi." Jelasnya tanpa ragu. Hinata meraih selembur tisu kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengelap bibirnya yang basah karena tumpahan air.

"Kau tahu..." Sakura diam, sabar dalam menanti. "Dada wanita bisa membesar karena sudah pernah disentuh oleh laki-laki." Gadis itu tertegun, matanya mengerjap sambil menatap lurus Hinata yang berada diseberangnya.

"Be–benarkah itu ?" Tanyanya memastikan. Hinata mengangguk, membenarkan kata-kata penjelasan darinya.

"Kau bisa minta Naruto yang melakukannya" Saran gadis Hyuuga berponi rata itu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawah, ia saling meremat jemari lentiknya yang terletak diatas milik meja restoran.

"Itu tak mudah" Sakura menutur kecewa. "...Naruto hanya mau mencium bibir dan leherku saja, dia tak pernah mau melakukan lebih selain dari itu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Coba saja dengan laki-laki lain" Mata Sakura memicing tajam, melempar tatapan membunuh kearah Hinata yang langsung menyengir lebar. "Hehehe..." Tawanya tanpa dosa. "Bercanda."

Sakura mendengus, tangannya memanjang meraih coklat panas pesanannya yang sudah tersaji manis diatas meja. Ia merengut, kemudian menyeruput sedikit minuman manis itu.

"Kau dan Ino-pig sama saja" Cibirnya kesal membuat tawa kaku terdengar dari tempat Hinata. Gadis beriris putih itu menggaruk pipi, sedikit merasa bersalah pada sahabat gulalinya.

.

.

.

.

 **Cklekk...**

Pintu apartemen bercat coklat polos itu terbuka, tak lama kemudian, seseorang melongok masuk lalu menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

"Dear !" Kepala pink itu menoleh kesamping, dan terdapat diatas sofa sang kekasih pirang yang tengah duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Naruto..." Serunya senang, segera ia melempar tas merah mini miliknya kelantai dan langsung menghampiri tempat Naruto. "Kupikir malam ini kau tak akan datang" Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarkan penuturan manja dari Sakura seraya meletakan buku ditangannya keatas meja kaca.

"Kau habis dari mana ?" Ia bertanya disela menyambut Sakura yang hendak duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Makan malam bersama Hinata." Jawab gadis itu jujur, hidung mancungnya bersembunyi dilekukan leher Naruto, menikmati harum lembut yang menguar nyaman dari kulit kekasih tampannya.

"Kenapa tak mengajak ku" Naruto menggerutu. Sakura tertawa geli, ia mendongak dan menatap pemuda dibawah dudukannya melalui dagu lancip si pria.

"Aku bisa memasakan makan malam untukmu tanpa harus makan diluar." Balasnya sambil mengecup sekilas ujung dagu lancip Naruto.

"Hmm. Benarkah itu !?" Goda lelaki itu. Sakura duduk, dan kini mereka saling membalas tatapan satu sama lain.

"Ck, bukankah memang setiap hari aku seperti itu" Naruro tertawa geli, kemudian ia menyatukan kening mereka.

"Aku lapar..." Ucapnya jeda untuk mencuri ciuaman Sakura. "Kau sudah tahukan apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang !?"

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk. "Masak" Dan kali ini Naruto yang bergantian mengangguk.

"Masak yang lezat ya sayang" Mengecup lembut bibir eksotis Naruto, lalu Sakura turun dari pangkuan sang kekasih.

"Duduk manislah disini, nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan memanggilmu..." Dan setelahnya, Sakura pergi kedapur meninggalkan Naruto diruang tamu yang kembali meraih buku tadi lalu membukanya.

 **Drrt drrt... Drrt drrt...**

Gerakan mata tajam Naruto dalam menelurusi barisan huruf berhenti seketika karena ponselnya yang masih tersimpan di dalam saku celana bergetar pertanda mendapat pesan baru masuk.

Tangan Naruto masuk kedalam saku celana jeans, tak lama kemudian telah ada sebuah ponsel di dalam genggamannya yang sudah ditarik keluar. Naruto menatap layar datar tersebut, lalu ia menyentuh aplikasi pesan dan langsung mendapati nama Samui yang baru saja mengirim pesan padanya.

 **From : Samui**

Goodnight Naruto-kun. Sekarang kau ada dimana? Kenapa apartemen mu kosong saat aku datang, bahkan sampai sekarangpun kau juga belum pulang. Cepatlah pulang, aku ada disini menunggumu, please...

"Aku harus pulang sekarang." Pemuda itu bergumam halus, segera ia beranjak kemudian melangkah menuju dapur untuk berpamitan dengan Sakura.

.

.

Sakura diam sambil menatap sebal pemuda pirang di hadapannya yang berdiri hanya tersenyum tipis padanya. Gadis itu meletakan panci diatas kompor lalu meninggalkannya dan mendekati Naruto kemudian memeluk manja leher pria itu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sih ?" Tanyanya tak rela Naruro pulang sebelum makan malam bersamanya.

"Maaf Sakura, Kiba datang dan menyuruhku secepatnya pulang karena dia bilang ada urusan penting" Jelas pemuda itu berdusta. Sakura menghela nafas lelah, ia berjinjit dan mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Naruto tersenyum samar. "Hati-hati dalam mengendarai motor." Dan pemuda itupun menganggukan kepala kemudian merunduk dan lalu melumat bibir wanita miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Samui tersenyum seksi, mencoba untuk menggoda Naruto yang hanya biasa saja. Wanita itu mendengus, merasa terabaikan karena Naruto tak sedikitpun melihatnya ataupun tergoda.

"Pulanglah !" Suruh pemuda itu dengan nada datar dan wajah dingin. Samui beranjak dari atas kasur, ia berjalan ketempat Naruto sambil membuka jubah hangat miliknya yang langsung memperlihatkan bra dan celana dalam hitam yang dikenakan olehnya.

"Biarkan aku menginap disini." Pinta wanita seksi itu manja seraya melingkarkan lengan dibagian leher belakang Naruto sehingga menyebabkan jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Mengertilah Samui, aku sudah bersama Sakura..." Samui menggeleng, telunjuk lentiknya menahan permukaan bibir Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, tapi izinkan aku bersamamu malam ini untuk melepaskan rasa rinduku padamu" Naruto berdecak malas. Ia bosan dan jenuh karena hampir setiap ada kesempatan Samui datang mengganggu dirinya.

Dulu mereka pernah bersama. Itu hanya dulu, dan sekarang masing-masing dari mereka berdua sudah memiliki pasangan baru.

"Nanti Darui akan menghajarku bila dia sampai tahu" Jari-jemari putih milik Samui membuka satu-persatu kancing benik kemeja putih Naruto, menghiraukan penolakan demi penolakan dari lelaki tampan di hadapannya.

"Tenang saja, dia tak akan tahu" Bisiknya berupa desahan, ia berjinjit lalu mencium bibir Naruto dengan begitu rakusnya. Naruto memegang lengan Samui, kemudian mendorongnya pelan hingga berhasil melepaskan lumatan terhadap bibirnya.

"Cukup Samui." Ucapnya sedikit kesal. "Sakura pasti akan membunuhmu bila dia sampai tahu tentang hal ini" Jelas lelaki itu bosan.

"Please Naruto-kun, hanya kaulah orang yang aku cintai" Samui mengungkap disela melepaskan kemeja Naruto melalui tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa Samui" Tolak pemuda itu halus, namun Samui tak mengubris dan malah menatapnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Malam ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, biarkan aku bersamamu" Pintanya tanpa lelah.

"Tap— Sa–samui !" Tak membiarkan Naruto menjawab, Samui langsung memasukan tangannya kedalam celana pemuda itu dan mengelus lembut barang di dalam sana yang perlahan mulai bangkit karena terpancing. "Damn !" Wanita berambut pirang pendek itu menyeringai, merasa senang karena telah berhasil meluluhkan kekerasan hati Naruto.

"Ahh! Naruto-kun cepat sekali ereksi" Samui memekik manja, ia menjilati dada Naruto menggunakan ujung lidah. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawah, ia tak tahan dan ingin langsung melahap habis wanita cantik yang kini bergantian tengah menjilati perut bantalannya sambil menggoyangkan bokong.

"He–hentikan !" Raga Naruto menolak, tetapi batinnya meminta untuk terus seperti itu. Sudah lama ia tak bercinta, semenjak menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura. Menghiraukan penolakan dari si empu tubuh seksi, Samui berjongkok di hadapan Naruto lalu menurunkan resleting celananya.

Seketika, wajah perempuan itu memerah kala ia telah berhasil menarik keluar sesuatu yang panjang dan besar. Samui mendekat, lalu mulutnya langsung melahap ujung tumpul dari benda mulus tersebut.

"Arrghh shit !" Persetan dengan semuanya, yang terpenting bagi Naruto untuk saat ini hanyalah sex. Tangan lelaki itu menyentuh puncak kepala Samui, menuntun gerakan wanita itu dalam mengulum batang kejantanannya yang semakin bertambah besar dan keras.

.

.

.

.

Satu potongan kecil daging tersodor lagi di depan wajah Naruto. Sakura tersenyum manis, menatap lembut sang kekasih yang langsung melahap suapan keempat darinya.

"Kenapa semalam tak membalas pesan dariku !?" Tanya gadis musim semi itu. Setelah menelan habis makanan di dalam mulutnya, Naruto menjulurkan tangan menyentuh pipi sebelah kiri Sakura.

"Maaf, semalam aku sangat sibuk karena ulah Kiba." Jawabnya bohong.

"Aku mengerti" Naruto tersenyum getir, merasa bersalah karena telah mengkhianati Sakura.

Salahkan saja nafsu bejatnya.

"Teruslah menjadi gadis merah mudaku yang manis..." Ujarnya sambil mengurai senyum yang kali ini cukup terlihat dimata Sakura.

"Naruto..." Panggil gadis itu manja, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya diatas bentangan rumput hijau dan berpindah kepangkuan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura" Pemuda bersurai merah dengan kedua bola mata Hazel menatap lekat wajah cantik gadis di hadapannya. "Karena itu, jadilah kekasihku" Lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum manis.

Hinata dan Ino diam mendengarkan. Sementara Sakura, ia menghela nafas lelah, bosan dengan para lelaki yang hampir setiap minggu menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih." Jawabnya ketus membuat Ino dan Hinata mendesah kecewa. Sasori berdecak, ia menggeser kasar bangku kantin kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah menadapat peolakan dari pujaan hatinya.

"Forehead, harusnya kau terima dia" Ino merutuk kesal, tak suka dengan sikap Sakura.

"Aku sudah punya Naruto Ino-pig." Sakura melihat kedepan, yang terdapat di seberangnya Hinata dan Ino.

"Dia berbeda dengan Naruto" Hinata berkata tak kalah kesal dari Ino.

"Benar, mana tahu dia bis—"

"CUKUP !" Hinata dan Ino mengatupkan mulut, tak ingin bersuara lagi agar tak mendapat amukan dari Sakura. "Kalian berdua sama saja" Sakura berdiri. "Sama-sama menyebalkan." Lalu gadis Haruno itu segera pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Hinata dan Ino saling melempar pandang, lalu keduanya mengangkat bahu pertanda tak mengerti.

"Dia marah lagi"

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun !" Buru-buru Sakura memisahkan bibirnya dari milik Naruto, ia turun dari perut pemuda itu lalu si empu surai pirang bangun dari baringnya dan kini telah duduk tepat disamping Sakura.

"Mei !?" Naruto berseru heran, tak tahu entah kenapa wanita bersurai merah panjang itu datang ke apartennya. Mei tersenyum manis, ia menutup pintu kemudian masuk dan berjalan mendekati tempat Naruto bersama Sakura yang terlihat tak senang dengan kedatangannya.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kesini !?" Ketus Naruto menyadari ketidaak sukaan Sakura dengan kedatangan mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" Tanpa memikirkan disekitar, Mei duduk disebelah Naruto dan langsung memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dari samping membuat Sakura berdiri dan menatapnya dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Mei, lepaskan !" Mei tak mengubris. Merasa muak, Sakura mendekati Mei kemudian menarik kasar wanita itu hingga pelukannya terhadap pinggang Naruto terlepas dan kini ia telah berdiri sambil bertatapan secara langsung dengan Sakura.

"Jalang !" Maki gadis Haruno itu murka. Wajah Mei memerah karena luapan emosi, ia mencekal kerah baju Sakura namun dengan gesit si empu menepis kasar tangannya. Naruto berdiri lalu ia langsung menyentuh bahu Sakura, menahan agar amarah gadis itu tak meledak.

"Mei, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini !" Wanita yang mempunyai mata sama seperti milik Sakura itu melempar tatapan sebal pada Naruto, kemudian ia berjalan menuju letak pintu dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki dilantai, kesal karena diusir oleh lelaki yang masih sangat ia cintai.

Sakura masih terlihat marah, tampak jelas dari nafasnya yang memburu. Melihat Sakura seperti itu, tanpa sadar membuat Naruto terkekeh geli, merasa lucu akan diri Sakura yang tengah diliputi oleh amarah.

Suara kekehan Naruto berhasil menyadarkan Sakura. Gadis itu melihat kesamping dan seketika wajahnya bersemu, malu mendapati Naruto yang tertawa karenanya.

"Ja–jangan mentertawaiku !" Sungutnya malu, segera ia kembali duduk diatas sofa dengan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah kearah lain. Masih terus tertawa, Naruto berjalan menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Sakura yang langsung cepat melihat punggung lebarnya.

"Naruto !, kau mau kemana ?" Gadis itu berseru membuat Naruto berhenti melangkah dijarak beberapa meter darinya.

Pemuda itu melihat kesamping, dan dapat Sakura lihat senyum samar yang menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto. "Mau mengambilkan minum untukmu." Sahutnya kemudian melanjutkan lagi langkahnya.

"Jangan lama-lama !" Tuntut gadis itu tajam.

Sambil tak menghentikan langkah kaki, Naruto menyahut saat sudah berada dekat dengan pintu dapur. "Baiklah gadis merah mudaku" Sakura mengulum senyum malu, ia meraih ponsel milik Naruto yang tergeletak diatas meja lalu memainkan benda petak segi empat panjang tersebut.

.

.

 **Tokk... Tokk...**

Sakura mendesah malas, ia melempar tatapan sebal kearah pintu yang baru saja diketuk oleh orang yang berada diluar sana. Dengan malas-malasan gadis itu beranjak, lalu berjalan menghampiri pintu sambil memasang raut datar.

 **Cklekk...**

Sakura telah membuka pintu, dan diluar sana terdapat orang misterius yang mengenakan jaket gelap dengan kepala dan wajahnya terlindungi oleh hoodie jaket tebal yang dikenakan orang tersebut.

"Siapa kau ?" Sakura bertanya ketus, merasa terganggu dengan sosok aneh yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegang sebuah bingkisan map.

"Apakah benar anda Nona Sakura Haruno ?" Orang itu bertanya, dan Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman halus. "Ini untuk anda." Orang bersuara berat itu menyodorkan map coklat ditangannya kepada Sakura.

"Apa ini ?" Laki-laki misterius itu tak menjawab, tangannya masih setia terjulur di hadapan gadis gulali yang tampak bingung itu. Menghela nafas, kemudian Sakura menerima benda tersebut dan setelah itu, laki-laki yang tak diketahui itu langsung berlari dari hadapan Sakura meninggalkan apartemen Naruto.

"Ehh !, tung—" Tak sempat memanggil, laki-laki tadi telah masuk kedalam lift membuat Sakura mengerut dahi.

"Ada apa Sakura ?" Gadis itu melihat kedalam, yang di dekat sofa terdiri Naruto sambil memegang segelas air mineral.

Sakura menutup pintu, kemudian masuk dan melangkah kearah Naruto. "Tadi ada orang aneh yang memberikan ini untuk ku." Balasnya sembari menunjukan map ditangannya kepada Naruto.

"Apa itu ?"

"Entahlah, ayo coba kita lihat dulu isinya." Sakura duduk disofa yang juga di ikuti oleh Naruto.

"Itu tidak berbahayakan ?" Pemuda itu bertanya cemas, takut-takut isi dalam bingkisan itu bom.

"Jangan takut, aku rasa ini cuma selembar kertas." Sakura menenangkan. Setelah membuka penutup map tersebut, tangan Sakura masuk kedalam lalu menarik keluar sesuatu di dalam sana yang terasa lengket disentuhan jari. Naruto hanya diam, sabar dalam menanti.

Setelah keluar seutuhnya, Sakura yang lebih dulu melihat. Sedang Naruto, ia tampak ingin tahu apa isi dari dalam selembar foto yang kini tengah di amati oleh Sakura.

Seketika, kedua bola mata Sakura melebar sempurna. Bibirnya bergetar, dan tiba-tiba matanya berkaca-kaca. Naruto menatap heran gadis yang duduk disebelahnya, tak tahu kenapa apa yang membuatnya jadi aneh seperti itu.

"Na–naruto..." Sakura mengangkat kepala, lalu menatap Naruto disela meneteskan air mata.

"Ada apa Sakura ?" Naruto mendekat, kemudian meraih selembar cetakan foto dari tangan Sakura. Dan reaksi pria itupun tak kalah heboh dari Sakura saat sudah melihat foto di tangannya.

Bagaimana Sakura tak menangis sehabis melihat foto tersebut, yang isi di dalamnya terdapat Naruto dan Samui sedang menyatukan tubuh diatas tempat tidur yang biasa menjadi tempat Naruto mengistirahatkan diri.

Dan lagi, Naruto terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan intim mereka sehingga tak sadar lagi pada saat itu Samui sedang mengerahkan kamera ponsel kearah mereka berdua menggunakan tongkat.

"Sa–sakura, aku bi–bisa jelaskan ini semua" Air mata Sakura semakin deras mengalir. Naruto yang melihatnya segera menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Namun belum sempat menyentuh, tangan pemuda itu terlebih dulu ditepis kasar oleh si empu.

"Kau jahat hiks..." Sakura mulai terisak. "Ti–tidak mau menyentuhku tetapi hiks hiks, ka–kau malah bersetubuh dengan ma–mantan kekasihmu hiks hiks..." Tuntutnya sambil berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan linangan air mata.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, kemarin aku khilaf." Naruto berusaha menjelaskan, akan tetapi Sakura tetap tak mau mendengar karena benci dengan kejadian itu. Ketika ia hendak mendekati tempat Sakura berdiri, gadis itu langsung mengangkat tangan tepat di depannya, melarang dirinya agar tak mendekat.

"Cukup." Ucap gadis itu seraya mundur satu langkah. "Hu–hubungan kita sudah berakhir sampai disini" Dan kalimat selanjutnya sukses membolakan lebar mata sipit Naruto.

"Sa—" Sebelum Naruto sempat berkata, gadis itu langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan apartemen mantan kekasihnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu disepanjangan jalan.

Naruto terduduk lemas diatas sofa, kepala pirangnya tertunduk sambil tangannya mencengkram erat kedua sisi rambut. Tanpa bisa ditahan, pemuda itu menetaskan air mata. Ia tak sanggup bila hidup tanpa sosok diri Sakura, ia bisa mati jika hanya satu hari saja tak melihat gadis merah mudanya.

"Sial !" Naruto mengumpat disela menahan tangis "Brengsek !" Ia benar-benar menyesal karena kemarin telah tergoda oleh Samui. Bila saja ia tahu akan seperti ini dampaknya, maka Naruto pasti tak akan pernah mau melakukan hal keji seperti kemarin malam.

Seandainya saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, pasti Naruto tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dirinya tak akan egois lagi terhadap Sakura, dan hubungan mereka pasti tidak akan pernah berahkir ditengah jalan seperti ini.

Tidak, semuanya belum berakhir. Naruto akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali sosok gadis merah mudanya. Ia akan mencari cara untuk itu, pasti semuanya akan kembali normal seperti biasa. Dimana dirinya dan Sakura selalu bersama, dan kali ini ia tak akan pernah lagi membuat kesalahan fatal yang menyebabkan bisa berakhirnya hubungan mereka.

Semuanya pasti akan terjadi bila seorang Naruto Namikaze sudah berkehendak.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

.

.

.

.

Yosh, multi chap lagi. Tapi ini gk bakal panjang-panjang kok, mungkin cuma sampai 4 chapter...

Entar kalau sampai belasan chapter jadi menyulitkan diriku, fic jadi ngegantung tanpa dilanjutkan. Haha, tapi kalian tenang saja, itu sama sekali bukan tipe saya kok xD

Fic ini pasti akan dilanjut, tapi yang aman-aman dulu saat nanti sudah tiba dibulan Ramadhan, takut puasa kita *bagi yg umat islam* batal karena baca fanfic yg... Eerrr. Hahahaha...

Yosh sekian dari saya, sampi jumpa di chap berikutnya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character here, Many, Mistakes, Mainstream, Boring, Story from me**

 **Pair : Always NaruSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Always love you |Chapter 2**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sakura menangis hingga sesegukan, ia duduk meringkuk diatas kasur sambil menyandarkan tubuh belakang dikepala ranjang. Gadis itu tampak kacau. Rambut pink sebahunya yang biasa tertata rapi kini telah berantakan, mata indahnya telah merah dan bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Hiks hiks... Naruto..." Sakura menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya sambil tak henti menangis, mengabaikan kasurnya yang berantakan. Tangan Sakura mencengkram erat bantal disampingnya, ia benar-benar tak bisa berpisah dengan Naruto.

"Brengksek hiks hiks" Umpatnya kasar, benci bila mengingat foto tadi. Sakura tak akan tinggal diam, ia pasti akan memberi sebuah pelajaran kepada Samui yang mungkin bahkan menjadi pristiwa yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan olehnya hingga seumur hidup.

.

.

.

.

Tangkapan gesit dibagian pergelangan tangan berhasil menghentikan langkah Sakura dalam menyusuri koridor kampus. Gadis itu melihat kebelakang, matanya melebar untuk sesaat sebelum kemudian raut datar terpasang di paras cantiknya.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto" Suruhnya datar. Hati Sakura menangis kencang, batinnya tersiksa karena tak bisa bersama Naruto. Ia terlihat seperti raga tanpa nyawa, rohnya telah pergi entah kemana karena perpisahannya dengan Naruto.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Sakura !" Pemuda itu bersikukuh, tetap tak mau melepaslan cekalannya terhadap pergelangan Sakura. Beruntung saat ini koridor sedang sepi, jadi keberadaan mereka berdua ditengah jalan tak mengganggu siapapun.

 **Pukk...**

Seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto. Ia melihat kebelakang, dan disana terdapat seorang laki-laki dengan mata Onyx pekat dan rambut jabrik dibagian belakang tengah tersenyum remeh kearahnya.

"Sakura sudah tak mau lagi diganggu olehmu." Ucap pemuda itu terkesan senang.

"Lantas, apa masalahmu bokong ?" Tanyanya ketus dan mengejek membuat perempatan tercetak jelas di dahi Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Berengsek" Naruto hanya cuek menanggapi umpatan kasar dari Sasuke. "Jauhi Sakura, karena dia sudah menjadi milik ku." Kalimat selanjutnya yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke sedikit membuat Naruto terkejut, namun ia masih tampak datar dan dingin akan hal tersebut.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung menatap pemuda emo itu dengan mata memicing tajam, tak membenarkan semuanya.

"Owh, begitu rupanya !?" Naruto merespon santai, kemudian melirik dingin Sakura melalui ekor mata.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi dari sini" Sasuke mendekati Sakura, lalu ia merangkul bahu gadis itu yang hanya diam menurut.

"See you more" Sasuke tersenyum licik. "loser." Dan setelahnya, ia membawa Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Saat sudah jauh beberapa langkah dari tempat Naruto berdiri, Sakura memutar kepala dan melihat kearah pemuda pirang disana yang hanya menatap datar dirinya dan Sasuke. Wajah cantik gadis itu bertekuk sedih, hatinya berdesir perih ketika mengingat hubungan mereka yang telah berakhir.

Sebenarnya Sakura masih sangat mencintai Naruto, selalu mencintai lelaki tampan itu, dan tak akan pernah berhenti sampai kapanpun.

.

.

"Ap–apa" Sakura hanya diam sambil membalas tatapan terkejut dari Ino. Hinata tertegun, menyimak baik-baik kalimat singkat yang baru beberapa detik tadi terlontar langsung dari mulut Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau serius ?" Hinata bertanya setelah sadar dari ketertegunannya, ekspresi gadis indigo itu tampak tak kalah terkejut dari Ino.

"A–aku serius" Balas gadis merah muda itu, kepalanya tertunduk kebawah sambil menggigit bibir bawah sekeras mungkin, menghindari agar tak menangis.

"Kenapa Sakura ?" Ino bertanya tak percaya. "Bukankah kau sangat mencintai Naruto ?" Sakura mengusap sebelah pipinya yang ada terdapat bekas aliran air mata, kemudian ia mengangkat kepala lalu menatap dua gadis diseberang mejanya.

"Naruto sudah berlaku tak adil padaku" Adunya sambil kembali meneteskan air mata. Ino meraih tangan Sakura, lalu ia genggam lembut jemari lemah gadis itu.

"Ini jalan yang terbaik untukmu" Sakura terlhat masih sangat terpukul. "Naruto memang tak pantas berpasangan dengan dirimu." Hinata menganggukan kepala, membenarkan kata-kata Ino yang ditujukan untuk Sakura.

"T–tapi aku tak bisa berhenti mencintai Naruto" Sakura berkata disela menahan tangis, bibirnya bergetar saat melontarkan kalimat tersebut. "Rasanya aku ingin mati saja bila hidup tanpa cinta dari Naruto..." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap Ino dan Hinata dengan mata merah.

"Kau pasti bisa Sakura" Ino melepaskan genggamannya terhadap tangan Sakura, ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu kemudian meletakannya ditangan Sakura. "Lagi pula, ada Sasuke yang bisa menggantikan Naruto" Sakura mengelap pipinya menggunakan lembaran tisu. "Sasuke jauh lebih baik dari pada Naruto" Ino tersenyum kaku. "Yah, walaupun..."

Hinata menyeringit heran, penasaran dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang tak kunjung dilontarkan oleh Ino. "Walaupun apa Ino ?" Ia bertanya, sudah tak tahan lagi dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Naruto jauh lebih se–seksi dan tampan." Sakura menimpali. Biarpun gadis pinkish itu menangis, akan tetapi tetap tak bisa dihindarkan dari semu pekat yang membakar seluruh wajah cantiknya.

Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa sweatdropp, merasa konyol dengan diri Sakura yang terkadang bisa rada-rada aneh.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa ?" Gadis berambut pendek dengan warna hitam itu melihat kebelakang, seketika bibir tipisnya melengkung lebar keatas kala mendapati pemuda bermata sipit tengah berdiri tenang di dekat pintu atap kampus.

"Naruto" Serunya senang. Lelaki itu tersenyum samar, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati gadis tomboy yang tadi menghubunginya agar datang keatap kampus untuk membahas sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Kurosutchi." Naruto merespon datar dengan sebelah sudut bibir terangkat tipis, memberinya kesan keren dan seksi. Setelah Naruto berada di hadapannya, segera gadis itu menghambur ke dalam dekapan hangat pria menawan tersebut.

"Ini berita bagus." Ujarnya disela menghirup dalam wangi lembut yang menguar dari kemeja kotak-kotak yang dikenakan oleh Naruro. "Aku senang akhirnya kau bukan milik siapapun" Perlahan, tangan Naruto terangkat. Dan tak lama kemudian, Kurosutchi merasakan belaian lembut di kepalanya.

"Sakura !" Gumam pemuda itu tanpa sadar. Kurosutchi mengerutkan dahi, ia meningglkan dada Naruto dan bergantian menatap si empu dengan kepala mendongak tinggi.

"Kau bilang apa tadi ?" Gelagapan untuk sesaat, hingga kemudian Naruto menyentuh ujung dagu gadis tomboy yang berparas cantik di hadapannya.

"Kau semakin bertambah cantik setelah lama tak bersamaku" Pujinya yang sukses membuat wajah Kurosutchi terbakar oleh rona merah.

"Gombal." Elak gadis itu malu-malu. Naruto terus saja menatap wajah gadis di hadapannya, sebelum kemudian wajah itu berubah dari surai hitam menjadi pink yang pendek diatas bahu, dan kedua bola mata pekatnya juga berubah menjadi dua pasang iris Emerald bening nan sangat indah.

Safir tajam Naruto bergulir turun, lalu berhenti tepat pada belahan bibir peach nan mungil yang biasanya kerap ia lumat dan menggigit-gigitnya gemas hingga menjadikan daging kenyal itu bengkak dan merah.

Sosok replika itu tersenyum manis, sungguh membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk langsung segera menerkam gadis Emerald yang kini tengah berjinjit sambil melingari lehernya dengan begitu manja.

"Naruto..." Suara manja itu, panggilan menggoda itu, dan hembusan nafas yang wangi cherry itu. Naruto gelap mata, langsung ia himpit tubuh mungil tersebut di dinding tembok kemudian menyerang bibir ranum milik sang Sakura palsu dan lalu melumatnya rakus, kasar dan penuh tuntutan.

.

.

.

.

Gaara berfikir sejenak, iris hijau pucatnya menatap lekat gadis di seberang mejanya yang terlihat marah. Tampak jelas dari hembusan nafasnya seperti seekor banteng yang siap menanduk siapapun, dan juga wajah cantiknya merah karena darah yang naik hingga mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Samui-senpai ya ?" Tanyanya santai sambil melirik Sai yang sedang duduk tepat disebelah Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin kalian menghabisi wanita itu sampai jera" Pinta gadis itu emosional dengan mata mendelik tajam sehingga membuat wajah malas Shikamaru jadi sedikit bersemangat karena takut akan menjadi sasaran empuk dari amukan wanita monster yang notabenenya adalah teman dekat mereka.

"Ahaa !" Semua mata melihat kearah Sai yang baru saja berseru. "Aku ada ide untuk memberi pelajaran kepada wanita berdada super besar itu." Tukasnya girang.

"Apa itu ?" Sai mengisyaratkan Sakura, Gaara dan Shikamaru agar mendekat. Mereka bertiga saling melempar pandang dengan kedua alis saling bertaut, sebelum kemudian ketiganya menurut dan mendekati tempat duduk Sai.

Kepala berbeda warna itu saling mendekat, lalu terlihat dari atas kumpulan mereka berempat yang berbisik-bisik sambil kepala merah bata dan yang berkuncir tinggi seperti buah nanas mengangguk-ngangguk dalam bersamaan, pertanda telah mengerti dengan susunan rencana mereka.

"Bagaimana, apa kalian setuju ?" Keempatnya telah kembali duduk, seringai licik terpajang jelas diwajah iblis keempat kawanan tersebut.

"Tak buruk." Sahut Gaara santai dan datar.

"Cukup merepotkan, tapi aku setuju dengan pendapatmu Sai." Shikamaru menjawab sambil menumpukan kedua tangan diatas meja lalu menjadikannya bantal untuk menyanggah kembali kepalanya yang berbaring seperti semula.

"Aku ingin semuanya berjalan dengan lancar." Desis gadis merah muda itu tajam. Ketiga pemuda yang duduk di hadapan Sakura mengacungkan jempol, kemudian mereka semua saling menumpukan tangan, lalu menghamburkannya sambil bersorak.

.

.

.

.

Iris safir Samui bergerak kesana kemari, langkah kakinya semakin lebar dan cepat. Jantung wanita itu berdegup kencang, peluh membasahi sisi wajah putihnya. Lorong menuju keluar dari gudang masih terletak jauh dari tempatnya memburu langkah, bulu kuduknya berdiri saat merasakan hawa keberadaan orang yang menguntit dirinya dari belakang secara diam-diam.

Suara besi terjatuh membuat tubuh Samui berlonjak karena terkejut. Wanita itu berhenti berjalan, ia berbalik lalu menelusuri lorong gelap menggukan biru terangnya. Tak ada apa-apa disana, yang ada cuma gelundungan derum hijau tak terpakai yang sedikit menambah kesan horor bagi Samui.

 **Wuusshh...**

Samui membolakan lebar kedua mata, sosok berjubah gelap baru saja melintas dalam sekejap di jarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berpijak. "Si–siapa disana !?" Wanita itu berseru panik dengan suara tinggi, takut-takut jikalau orang tadi hanya iseng untuk membully dirinya.

Tak ada jawaban dari siapapun, hanya sunyi yang dirasakan oleh Samui. Ia mundur sebanyak satu langkah, kemudian berputar cepat lalu ia langsung memacukan lari dari tempat gelap tersebut.

Sedikit lagi Samui hampir sampai dimuka lorong, namun sebelum itu sempat terjadi seseorang langsung memukul dahinya menggukan tongkat baseball hingga wanita itu jatuh dan terbaring terlentang diatas semen dingin.

Penglihatan Samui berkunang-kunang, sosok berjubah gelap yang tadi memukul kepalanya berdiri diatasnya tanpa melepaskan hoodie yang melindungi rupa orang tersebut. Tak menjelang lama kemudian, mata Samui telah terkatup rapat, dahi wanita itu meninggalkan biru yang sedikit menonjol.

"Ck, merepotkan" Seorang pria berjubah hitam selebor yang tadi memukul dahi Samui merapalkan mantra andalannya.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru, kau itu manusia termalas yang pernah aku temui dimuka bumi ini." Gaara mencibir bosan, ia yang tadi hanya berpura-pura menghantui Samui kini telah berada didekat sang korban.

"Cepat hubungi Sai, kita butuh obat itu sekarang juga sebelum Samui-senpai sempat sadarkan diri..." Gaara berjongkok disamping Samui, tangannya terjulur panjang menyentuh ujung dagu lancip sang senior.

"Secepatnya dia akan segera tiba" Lapor sang teman nanas sambil menguap malas setelah tadi membaca pesan masuk dari Sai.

"Hmm..." Gumam pemuda merah bata itu. "Lebih cepat lebih baik." Lanjut Gaara seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Samui dengan senyum remeh yang tersungging di wajahnya.

.

.

"Uugh—" Perlahan, namun pasti, kelopak putih milik seorang wanita terbuka. Lama-lama, iris biru terang yang tadi tersembunyi dibalik kelopak lentik perempuan itu mulai terlihat. "Ahkk—" Samui memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. "Kepalaku sakit sekali" Rintihnya seraya berusaha untuk berdiri.

Setelah berdiri seutuhnya, wanita itu berjalan sambil telapak tangannya melekat pada dinding tembok guna menuntun dirinya. Penghilatan Samui masih sedikit kabur, namun ia masih dapat melihat jalanan yang menuju koridor.

Saat telah berada diluar lorong, semua mata mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang di depan Samui menatap wanita pirang itu dengan wajah heran, seolah ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

"Aneh, kenapa mereka semua menatapku seperti itu ?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kebetulan seorang lelaki lewat berselisihan dengan Samui, dan leher pria itu berputar tanpa melepaskan tatapan aneh dari wanita berambut pendek itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat !" Tegurnya ketus, bosan karena disepanjang jalan terus mendapat sorotan mata menjinjikan. Menurutnya sendiri.

Berlagak sok angkuh, Samui bersedekap sombong seraya terus melangkahkan kaki. "Eehh !" Ia sadar, ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam dirinya. "Ringan !?" Gumamnya terkejut dengan mata melebar sambil mengerjap-ngerjap. Tak ingin terjerumus dalam rasa penasaran, segera Samui berlari mencari letak toilet wanita.

 **Blamm...**

Saat telah berasa di toilet, Samui menutup kasar pintu putih polos tersebut membuat para wanita yang masing-masing tengah sibuk merias diri melalui pantulan cermin terlonjak karenanya. Samui berdiri di depan cermin, seketika kedua matanya langsung melebar sempurna.

"Kyaaaaaa..." Ia menjerit histeris. "DADAKU !" Sambil memegang kedua buah dadanya yang lebih kecil dari milik Sakura, Samui menatap horor dirinya yang kini tak terlihat seksi dan bohai lagi seperti dulu.

.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus" Sakura berujar senang, langkah pelannya terus di ikuti oleh Sai dari belakang. "Itu pembalasan yang setimpal untuknya karena telah berani menyentuh milik ku." Ucapnya lagi yang hanya di tanggapi dengan seulas senyun palsu oleh Sai.

"Dia tak akan bisa lagi sembarangan mendekati laki-laki" Sakura hanya tersenyum remeh sembari terus berjalan menyusuri koridor. Sai merogoh saku celana, kemudian ia keluarkan lagi sambil menggenggam suntik lalu ia buang ke tempat sampah benda plastik berjarum panjang nan halus tersebut karena sudah tak berguna lagi.

"Sakura !" Sai dan Sakura menghentikan langkah, keduanya memutar tubuh dan menghadap kearah orang yang baru saja memanggil sang putri Haruno.

"Sasuke !"Pemuda itu mendekati tempat Sai dan Sakura berdiri, sebelah tangannya tersembunyi di dalam kantong celana jeans.

"Boleh aku bergabung !?" kedua alis Sakura terangkat singkat, memperbolehkan Sasuke yang ingin jalan bersama dirinya dan Sai. Dan setelahnya, mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan lagi perjalanan yang hendak pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

 **Tokk... Tokk...**

Laki-laki paruh baya yang mengetuk pintu apartemen milik seseorang berdiri tenang diluar, sabar dalam menanti orang di dalam sana yang dapat di dengar dari luar bahwa si pemilik apartemen tengah menapaki lantai semen yang menuju pintu masuk.

 **Cklekk...**

Gadis bermahkota bunga musim semi membuka pintu, kepalanya mendongak tinggi untuk bisa melihat wajah orang yang bertamu di malam hari ke kamar sewanya. Seketika, iris hijau itu bersorot terkejut, bibir mungil si empu zambrut indah itu terbuka kecil.

"Paman !?" Lelaki bermata sipit itu tersenyum tipis, wajah tampannya terlihat cemas. "Silahkan masuk Paman." Sakura membuka lebar pintu kamarnya, mempersilahkan sang Paman untuk masuk.

"Sebelumnya terimakasih Sakura" Pria bersurai abu-abu bergaya jabrik itu masih berdiri di depan pintu, tak berniat untuk masuk. "Aku datang kesini hanya untuk menanyakan padamu, apakah Naruto ada bersamamu ?" Lelaki itu langsung bertanya.

"Sudah dua hari Naruto tak datang kesini, ada masalah apa Paman ?" Tobirama menghela nafas, wajah dinginnya terlihat begitu cemas.

"Dari tadi siang sampai malam ini Naruto belum pulang ke apartemen, aku tahu karena sejak tadi pagi aku datang ke apartemen keponakanku..." Jelasnya lelah, mata merahnya menatap Sakura dengan sorot yang sulit dibaca.

"Kenapa bisa begitu ?"

"Entahlah, sudah tiga harian ini anak itu tak menghubungiku" Sakura memejamkan mata guna menenangkan gejolak cemas yang bersang di dalam hatinya. "Tetakhir menelfonku dia terdengar seperti sedang ada masalah."

"Paman tenang saja" Sakura masuk tanpa menutup pintu. "Biar aku saja yang mencari Naruto, mungkin saat ini dia sedang ada ditempat biasa teman-temannya berkumpul." Gadis itu berkata dengan suara sedikit tinggi penyebab jarak mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh, karena saat ini ia tengah berada diruang tamu dan sedang sibuk mengenakan mantel merah.

"Terimakasih Sakura" Ucap lelaki baya itu datar. "Nanti kalau sudah ada kabar tentang Naruto tolong kau hubungi aku ya." Sakura berjalan menghampiri Tobirama dengan tubuh mungilnya yang telah terbalut oleh mantel lengan panjang dan ada pula sebuah tas hitam mini yang tergantung manis dibagian pergelangannya.

"Paman tunggu disini saja ya."

"Ah, ! Tidak Sakura, aku harus pulang sekarang karena pasti saat ini adik ku sedang menanti diriku yang belum pulang sejak tadi pagi" Tolaknya halus namun datar. Sakura tersenyum simpul, ia mengangguk kemudian menutup pintu lalu menguncinya.

"Baiklah Paman, aku pergi dulu ya." Senyum tipis menjawab pamitan Sakura. Dan setelahnya, gadis bubblegum itu pergi meninggalkan Tobirama yang hanya diam sembari terus menatap lekat punggung kecilnya.

"Semoga anak itu baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

Setelah tadi Sakura sibuk bertanya kesana-kesini dengan teman Naruto, akhirnya kini gadis itu sudah berada disebuah diskotik karena tadi Shino mengatakan bahwa Naruto datang mengunjungi apartemennya lalu setelah malam tiba pemuda itu pergi ke diskotik untuk menenangkan diri.

Suara dentuman musik yang begitu keras sangat memekakan telinga bagi Sakura, dan lagi pancaran lampu warna-warni menyilaukan penghilatan perempuan tersebut. Bersusah payah ia masuk kedalam, karena banyak lelaki hidung belang yang tadi sempat merayunya saat baru tiba di pertengahan diskotik.

Cukup sulit dan terasa asing bagi Sakura, karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya memasuki tempat hiburan orang dewasa.

"Dimana dia ?" Sakura bergumam, kakinya terus menapaki lantai marmer yang juga bewarna-warni karena pancaran dari lampu diskotik. Hijau menyala milik gadis itu bergerak kesana-kemari, mencari keberadaan lelaki tinggi bersuri pirang panjang dibagian sisi wajah.

Sapuan manik Sakura berhenti saat menangkap samar ciri-ciri orang yang tengah ia cari. Gadis itu menyipitkan mata, menajamkan penglihatan. Tak lama, ia berjalan mendekati sosok pirang yang sedang duduk sambil memegang segelas alkohol dan ditemani oleh wanita-wanita cantik dan seksi yang mengerumuni pria menawan tersebut.

"Bukankah itu Naruto !?" Sakura menarik nafas, segera ia melangkah cepat menghampiri Naruto yang menghadap kedepan meja sambil meneguk alkohol yang langsung di tuangkan lagi oleh wanita disamping pemuda itu saat melihat gelas berkaca bening di tangannya telah kosong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat terkutuk ini Naruto !?" Gadis itu menuding marah sambil matanya memicing tajam karena melihat empat wanita seksi tengah membelai manja lengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Naruto melihat kesamping, kedua matanya menyipit untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas gadis yang berdiri disampingnya sambil bercacak pinggang. Wajah tampan pemuda itu memerah karena efek mabuk berat, hal itu membuat Sakura mendengus muak.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat dia minum alkohol." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. "Ayo pulang." Ia meraih lengan Naruto yang langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari wanita-wanita berdada besar yang sejak tadi menemani Naruto.

"Hey kau, pinky !" Salah satu wanita bermake up tebal berseru geram yang sukses membawa picingan mematikan Sakura mengarah tepat pada mereka berempat. "Siapa kau, seenaknya saja merampas Tuan Namikaze milik kami." Wanita menor tersebut menuntut tak suka yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari ketiga temannya.

"Aku kekasih dari Tuan Namikaze ini, apa ada masalah dengan kalian !?" Jawabnya sombong dan meninggikan diri. Keempat wanita itu terkejut, dan tak lama kemudian mereka menggelengkan kepala, tak ingin terjebak dalam masalah besar dengan gadis merah muda yang menurut mereka galak dan sangat sadis.

"Umhmm..." Naruto bergumam, mengikuti tarikan paksa dibagian lengannya yang berhasil mendirikan kedua kakinya diatas pijakan lantai. "Hik Sa–sakura hik..." Panggilnya tak sadar. Sakura berdecak malas, ia tahu bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang mabuk berat dan tak sadar dengan apapun.

"Baka, apa yang sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini." Gadis itu mengomel, ia melingkarkan lengan Naruto dibagian lehernya lalu menuntun lelaki itu berjalan keluar dari diskotik. Sedikit kewalahan membawa Naruto karena efek mabuk berat yang membuat langkahnya jadi tertatih, namun Sakura tetap berjuang untuk membawa pemuda itu pulang ke apartemen.

.

.

.

.

 **Bukhh...**

Sakura mengela nafas lega, ia mendudukan bokong dipinggiran ranjang yang diatas sana terdapat Naruto sedang berbaring sambil merentangkan kedua tangan. Kelopak mata pria itu terkatup rapat, bibir tipis nan merahnya sedikit terbuka untuk menghirup udara.

"Naruto..." Sakura memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan suara halus. Melepaskan highless putih yang membalut manis kaki mungilnya, gadis itu lalu naik kemudian tangannya bekerja mencopoti satu-persatu benik kemeja yang membungkus tubuh seksi Naruto.

"Aku sangat merindukan dirimu pria tampanku." Bisiknya seraya mendekati wajah Naruto, dan memainkan bibir eksotis pemuda itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Kau sangat menggoda, tak ada salahnya banyak wanita yang mengemis cinta terhadap laki-laki setampan dan se-seksi dirimu pangeranku."

Sakura mengecup sekilas bibir manis Naruto, ia duduk kemudian membuka mantel merah yang membungkus tubuh indahnya. "Naruto sayang, ayo buka matamu !" Sakura kembali mendekati wajah Naruto, tubuh atasnya telah terbuka dan jelas menampilkan bra hitam yang dikenakan olehnya.

"Uhmhmm..." Naruto melihat kesamping, kelopak beratnya terbuka kecil. Ia masih tak sadar, sejak di diskotik tadi penghilatannya hingga kini masih tetap sama dengan sosok itu.

Ialah sosok gadis merah mudanya.

"Hik Sakura !" Panggilnya tanpa sadar. "Hik gadis merah mudaku y–yang hik manis" Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengurai senyum paksa.

"Kau masih menginginkan diriku rupanya" Sakura berujar senang, ia bergeming lalu menduduki perut berotot Naruto yang terekspos jelas karena seluruh kancing kemeja putihnya telah habis terbuka. "I love you so much My Prince blonde..." Dan setelahnya, Sakura langsung menyerang bibir seksi Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu

.

.

.

.

"Aakhh— Naru sayanghh, pelan-pelanhh sedi— akhh aahh oouhhh~ baby~" Suara Sakura terputus-putus, nafasnya memburu hebat akibat hujaman Naruto yang semakin dalam melesakan batang penis panjangnya hingga kepala tumpul pemuda itu berhasil menyentuh titik mulut rahim Sakura yang sukses melepaskan lenguhan panjang dari bibir bengkak sang gadis bubblegum.

Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya dilekukan leher Sakura, goyangan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan liar sampai-sampai menghasilkan bunyi derit ranjang yang mengiringi desahan erotis Sakura.

Wajah cantik Sakura bersemu padam, lima jemari lentik gadis itu meremas gemas surai lembut Naruto dengan kedua kaki mulusnya melingkari pinggul lelaki yang kini telah bersatu dengan tubuhnya.

"Arghh !" Naruto meninggalkan leher Sakura hingga membuat cengkraman terhadap rambut belakangnya berhasil lepas. Pemuda itu menegakan tubuh, kepalanya mendongak keatas, merasakan lorong sempit nan hangat yang kini tengah menggit-gigit rakus batang kejatanannya sambil tangan pria itu memijat kedua paha dalam sang wanita.

"Aahh ahhh~ ohhh My Naruhh~" Sakura mendesah nikmat, gerakan Naruto tak lagi cepat dan kini goyangan pinggulnya diatas rata-rata. "Ahh ahhh aahhh... Baby..."

Sebelah tangan Naruto bertumpu disisi wajah Sakura, dan sebelahnya lagi memegang pinggang kanan gadis merah mudanya, kemudian ia menghujami tubuh dalam nan rapat dan hangat milik Sakura dengan hentakan yang dapat membuat jalan pikiran Sakura menjadi gila dan dirinya melayang tinggi hingga bisa mencapai ketinggian langit.

"Sshh ahh~" Gadis dibawah kungkungan Naruto terus saja mendesah, mengiringi geraman pria tampan itu yang semakin menggila karena ulah dinding rahim sang wanita yang seperti ingin menelan habis batang penisnya.

"Naru sayanghh— le–lebih cepat !" Pinta gadis bertubuh indah itu manja disela mengalungkan lengannya dibagian leher belakang Naruto dengan begitu mesranya. Lelaki pirang itu menyeringai lebar, mata sipitnya yang terbuka berat menatap lekat wajah merah padam Sakura yang di lelehi oleh peluh kenikmatan hasil dari persetubuhan mereka.

"Argh shit !" Naruto masih belum sadar yang mencabut penisnya dari dalam kewanitaan Sakura, kemudian menuntun gadis itu untuk bangun. Sakura menurut, wajahnya semakin terbakar oleh semu padam saat Naruto membalik tubuhnya hingga menungging di hadapan wajah pemuda itu.

"Naru...!" Panggilnya malu-malu. Telapak lebar Naruto mencengkram gemas kedua bokong padat Sakura, ia mendekati wanita berkulit putih mulus itu lalu memposisikan barangnya yang masih berdiri kearah belahan bibir mungil kewanitaan Sakura.

"Kau akan suka dengan gaya ini baby" Godanya sambil mengulas senyum datar. Sakura menggigit keras bibir bawahnya, tak lama kemudian sesuatu yang hangat dan besar kembali memasuki tubuhnya dan kali ini dari arah belakang.

"—aakhh" Ia mengerang, ada rasa perih bercampur nikmat saat batang penis Naruto telah masuk seutuhnya dan memenuhi lubang sempit gadis pinkish itu yang sebelumnya tak pernah dijamah oleh pria manapun.

"Uuhh~ damn !" Sakura melihat kebelakang, lalu ia menggoyangkan bokong montoknya, ingin mendengarkan lagi geraman Naruto yang menyeruak seksi ketika menembus indra pendengarannya.

"Sial, Naruto seksi sekali !" Umpatnya disela menggigit bibir dan mencengkram erat kain sprai yang terdapat ada serakan beberapa bercak darah, menandakan bahwa keperwanannya telah direnggut oleh Naruto yang saat ini tengah mabuk berat. "Aahh~ sayang~" Naruto mengerti, sebab itu ia mulai menggerakan lagi pinggulnya, mengeluar masukan kejantanan kerasnya dengan hujaman sedang.

Sakura membusungkan tinggi bokongnya yang berada dalam cengkraman tangan Naruto, ia ingin memberi kemudahan dan kenyaman untuk lelaki tercintanya dalam menikmati penyatuan mereka yang begitu memabukan hasrat dan jiwa raga.

Naruto masih dalam keadaan mabuk berat, jadi saat ini ia tak tahu bahwa nafsu bejatnya telah merenggut kegadisan Sakura yang selama ini ia pelitkan dan selalu membuatnya harus menahan diri agar tak menyakiti gadis merah mudanya.

Dirinya tak ingin berlaku seperti itu, akan tetapi gairahnyalah yang memaksa sehingga tanpa sadar ia telah merobek selaput tipis Sakura yang berada di dalam lorong sempit kewanitaannya.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be continue...**

.

.

.

.

Disini gk ada hurt, yang ada malah humor, hahahaha...

Sempatkan update sebelum puasa tiba, agar di pertengahan puasa nanti bisa update chap 3 ... Maklum, di hari liburan panjang ini apa lagi pada puasa semua, aktifitas yang paling asyik tuh mengetik keyboard ponsel untuk update fanfic selanjutnya :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character here, Many, Mistakes, Mainstream, Boring, Story from me**

 **Pair : Always NaruSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Always love you |Chapter 3**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Suara kicauan burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon sedikit mengganggu tidur nyenyak seorang gadis merah muda yang dapat dilihat dari luar jendela bahwa gadis Emerald itu sedang berada diatas tubuh sang lelaki. Perlahan, kelopak lentiknya mulai terbuka. Dan sedikit demi sedikit, hijau terang yang tersembunyi sejak tadi malam hampir terlihat seutuhnya.

"Uugh—" Sakura mengerang halus, ia duduk sambil menyipitkan mata kala terpaan cahaya pagi menyeruak masuk kedalam kamar. "Astaga !" Ia langsung terkejut, kemudian kepala pinknya menunduk untuk bisa melihat wajah lelaki yang saat ini menjadi penompang bokongnya.

"Syukurlah dia masih tidur" Ucapnya sambil menarik nafas lega. "Aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum Naruto bangun dan melihatku disaat seperti ini." Gadis itu bergeming dari perut perkotak Naruto. "Aakhh—" Ia menggigit gemas bibir bawah kala merasakan nyeri diarea selengkangannya.

"Dia bermain sangat liar semalam..." Gumamnya seraya memaksakan diri untuk beranjak. "Sial." Sakura mengumpat kasar. "Dia merobek celana dalamku" Lanjutnya lagi sembari membentang celana dalam hitam miliknya yang telah robek tak berbentuk karena ulah Naruto semalam yang menyentak tak sabar pembungkus barangnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi" Ia menghela nafas. "Terpaksa aku pulang tanpa mengenakan celana dalam." Ujarnya sedikit kesal, namun tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya yang bersemu bila mengingat penyatuan mereka semalam.

Sakura mengulum senyum, iris indahnya mengamati jeli wajah damai Naruto yang masih tetap terlihat tampan walapun sedang tidur pulas. Ia mendekati Naruto, kemudian mengecup dahi pemuda itu yang tertutupi oleh poni.

Setelah cukup lama Sakura mengecup kening Naruto, baru kemudian ia meninggalkan dahi lelaki itu. Tersenyum manis, Sakura menyentuh pipi halus Naruto lalu mengelusnya lembut dengan pipi merona.

"See you more My prince." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Aku mencintaimu..." Ia mencondongkan wajah, kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir merah Naruto. "... Selalu mencintaimu sayangku" Lanjutnya lagi seraya beralih mengecup ujung hidung lancip lelaki tampannya.

Sakura kembali duduk yang langsung memperlihatkan dengan begitu jelas adanya banyak bercak merah dibagian kulit leher, dada, dan perut ratanya. Tangan kecil gadis itu terjulur meraih mantel merahnya yang terserak disamping Naruto tidur.

Menghiraukan rasa perih yang menyerang area selengkangannya, Sakura turun dari atas ranjang, lalu berdiri kemudian mengenakan bra hitamnya disusul lagi dengan mantel panjangnya. Tanpa terlebih dulu memasang celana dalam, ia langsung memakai celana putih miliknya yang panjang hingga mencapai betis montoknya.

"Oh tidak !" Gerakan Sakura terhenti, bibir mungilnya terbuka kecil dengan memancarkan sorot mata terkejut. "Dimana tasku ?" Gadis gulali itu terlihat panik, kepala pinkynya bergerak kesana-kemari, mencari tas kecilnya yang semalam telah ia lempar kesembarang tempat.

"Aduhh..." Sakura meneliti setiap tempat. "Kemana ya semalam aku melempar tas itu ?" Dari bawah meja, sofa, hingga bawah ranjang sudah di periksa oleh Sakura, akan tetapi masih belum ditemukan. Sakura mendesah kasar, wajah cantiknya terpasang masam.

"Dima— ahh ! Itu dia..." Ia berseru girang. Tak ingin lebih lama memakan waktu, segera ia melompat naik keatas kasur, kemudian tangan kecilnya memanjang dan mengambil tas hitam miliknya yang tergeletak tepat disamping Naruto yang kini tengah tidur pulas.

"Syukurlah sudah kutemukan..." Sakura menghela nafas lega, bibir tipisnya melengkung lebar keatas. Pandangan mata Sakura beralih kebawah, dan seketika pipinya merona kala menyadari bahwa saat ini wajah tampan Naruto berada tepat dibawah dagu lancipnya.

"Dia masih tidur eh !?" Tukasnya girang. "Efek mabuk berat, itu berarti Naruto akan tidur nyenyak sampai siang" Tertawa geli, lalu gadis itu duduk disamping Naruto. "Oh ya, jarang-jarang ada kesempatan emas seperti ini" Sakura merogoh tas kecilnya. "Si tampan Naruto yang memamerkan tubuh seksi dan atletisnya." Ujarnya girang seraya mengerahkan kamera ponsel tepat pada bagian tubuh atas Naruto yang bertelanjang dada.

 **Jpreett...**

"Khikhikhi..." Sakura terkikik geli. "Ini akan menjadi pajangan baru untuk dinding kamarku." Ia berujar girang, lalu menjadikan sebagai wallpaper layar ponsel gambar Naruto yang baru saja ia curi.

"Yah, begini jauh lebih imut, manis, keren dan tampan khihkhi..." Kikikan Sakura mengundang geliatan kecil dari Naruto. "Oops !" Tangan mungilnya tertahan dipermukaan bibir. "Sepertinya tidur nyaman Naruto jadi terganggu karenaku." Ucap gadis itu sadar. Dengan sangat pelan dan penuh hati-hati, ia bergerak turun dari atas ranjang.

"Sampai jumpa dikampus sayangku." Sakura berucap dengan suara halus berupa bisikan, dan kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri letak pintu, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih enggan bangun dari tidur pulasnya.

.

.

.

.

Dahi pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengerut, sebelah matanya terbuka kecil saat pancaran sinar matahari menyilaukan pandangannya yang tengah mengatupkan kelopak.

"Ugh— kepalaku..." Naruto merintih halus, sebelah tangan kanannya memegang kepala pirangnya yang berdenyut sakit karena semalam ia minum terlalu banyak.

Setelah duduk, Naruto menunduk sambil memijat kepala. Pemuda itu melihat disekitar, ia mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian semalam. "Kenapa aku bisa ada disini ?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Ia menyibak selimut tebal yang membalut bagian pinggang hingga kakinya, berniat bangun hendak pergi mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Hm !?" Safir tajam Naruto terfokus pada satu titik sprai putih yang terdapat beberapa bercak serakan darah kering yang mengotori kasurnya."Bekas darah ?" Kedua alis tipis pemuda itu saling bertaut, kemudian iris pucatnya mengamati diri sendiri melalaui pantulan cermin yang terletak beberapa meter dari ranjang king size miliknya.

"Astaga !?" Ia terkejut. "Kenapa bisa ada banyak kissmark di tubuhku." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap leher dan dadanya yang paling banyak mendapat bercak merah akibat dari hisapan mulut.

Niat Naruto yang hendak pergi ke kamar mandi urung, kembali ia berbaring diatas kasur tanpa mengenakan selimut sehingga jelas menampilkan tubuh telanjang bulatnya yang terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda. Bila ada wanita yang melihatnya disaat seperti itu, sudah bisa dipastikan apa jadinya Naruto.

"Ck, siapa gadis perawan yang sudah membawaku pulang ?" Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya, otak encernya bekerja keras untuk mengingat lagi tentang semalam, yang membuat dirinya pulang lalu bercinta dengan seorang gadis yang masih perawan.

"Aarghh sial !" Pemuda itu mengacak frustasi rambut pirangnya hingga berantakan. "Aku tak bisa mengingat apa-apa" Rutuknya kesal. "Apa mungkin Sakura ?" Ia menebak asal. "Ah! Tidak mungkin, dia saja sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke..." Ucapnya tak senang lalu kembali bangun sambil pupil kecilnya melihat kasur yang berantakan dengan adanya beberapa bercak darah yang tertinggal.

"Dari pada pusing-pusing memikirkan itu, sebaiknya aku mandi saja" Naruto turun dari atas ranjang, ia meraih boxer orange yang terserak dilantai lalu mengenakannya. "Lagi pula ini bukan salahku, karena mabuk berat aku jadi tak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian semalam..." Ia berbicara pada diri sendiri sambil menapaki lantai kamar yang menuju kearah letak kamar mandi.

"Hahh~" Terdengar helaan nafas malas dari dalam kamar mandi. "Mau tak mau, terpaksa aku harus mencuci sprai kasurku..." Orang di dalam sana merutuk kesal, dan tak menjelang lama kemudian, selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya suara kucuran air.

.

.

.

.

Ino dan Hinata terheran karena sejak beberapa menit tadi mereka tiba di kantin, Sakura tak henti tersenyum-senyum sendiri, dan terkadang pula pipi mulusnya memunculkan rona samar sembari sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu dengan halus hingga tak bisa di dengar oleh siapapun termasuk kedua sahabat baiknya.

"Forehead!, kau kenapa sih ?!" Ino yang tak tahan lagi langsung bertanya. Sakura menatap Ino dengan sudut bibir yang tersungging tinggi keatas, kemudian kepala pinknya menggeleng singkat, menandakan bahwa tak ada apa-apa.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia, Sakura !" Kali ini Hinata yang bersuara, mata putihnya ikut memancarkan keingin tahuan, sama halnya seperti Ino. "Apa yang sudah membuatmu bahagia seperti ini ?" Ajunya lagi sambil melempar seulas senyum manis.

"Kalian berdua selalu sama dan kompak..." Balas gadis bubblegum itu malas. "Selalu saja ingin tahu dengan urusan pribadiku." Ketusnya bosan yang hanya direspon dengan tawa kikuk dari sang kedua sahabat blonde dan indigo.

"Ahh! Naruto-kun datang..." Seruan girang dari seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sepinggul yang berada tepat disamping meja Sakura berhasil menarik perhatian tiga sekawan tersebut.

"Astaga, dia terlihat semakin tampan saja..." Kali ini giliran gadis bermata ungu pucat dengan poni rata yang menyergah antusias.

Sakura mendengus sebal, pandangannya kembali terarah kedepan meja bulat yang diatas sana terdapat tiga gelas juice buah dan beberapa makanan lainnya. Wajah bahagia gadis itu lenyap, dan tergantikan dengan raut cemburu setelah tadi mendengar para fans girl Naruto memekik girang.

"Hey, Naruto-kun tidak datang sendirian." Semua mata melihat kearah jalan masuk ke kantin. Disana terdapat, Naruto memasuki kantin bersama seorang wanita bersurai biru pendek yang tengah memeluk lengan kekar sang pemuda.

"Konan-senpai ?!" Ino dan Hinata berseru, keduanya terperangah lebar melihat Naruto dan Konan yang dengan cuek singgah disalah satu meja tepat di hadapan Sakura yang juga ikut melihat pasangan Senpai dan Kohai tersebut.

"Naru sayang, kamu mau pesan apa ?" Konan bertanya lembut sambil menampilkan senyum manis.

"Terserahmu saja." Balas pemuda itu cuek kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celana lalu ia fokus ke layar datar tersebut.

Para wanita berbisik-bisik dengan masing-masing teman, sesekali mata mereka melirik sinis Konan yang menggeser letak kursinya mendekati tempat Naruto. Sakura telah terbakar cemburu, dada gadis itu memompa cepat karena bersikeras menahan amarah.

 **'Panggilan itu !'** Inner Sakura menekan kalimat tajam, jade indah miliknya bersorot penuh dendam terhadap Konan yang tengah bercentil dengan mantan kekasih yang masih sangat ia cintai.

"Hay Sakura !" Panggilan datar dari arah samping mengalihkan perhatian Sakura yang tertuju pada meja Naruto dan Konan. Gadis itu melihat keasal suara, dan seketika wajahnya bertambah merah karena kesal dengan pemuda emo yang seenak jambul bebeknya saja duduk disampingnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari !" Ketusnya sambil bersedekap angkuh. Sasuke termangu, menatap tanpa ekspresi gadis disampingnya yang tampak kacau.

"Hey Sakura, bersikap ramahlah pada laki-laki yang menyukaimu !" Hinata menegur dan langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Ino, membenarkan tegurannya.

"Huh !?" Sakura memalingkan wajah kesamping kiri, bibir bawahnya mengulibi tak suka dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Naruto melirik keatas Sakura melalui celah poni pirangnya yang panjang hingga menutupi alis, yang membuat ia jadi terlihat seperti sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel tipis miliknya. **'Begitu rupanya...!'** Pemuda menawan itu membatin datar, sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas dengan begitu tipisnya.

"Apa kau punya waktu luang untuk malam ini ?!"

"Waktu untuk apa ?" Tanya gadis pinkish itu tak mengerti. Ino dan Hinata menepuk jidat dalam bersamaan. Sementara Sasuke, ia hanya bisa mendesah malas.

"Ayo kencan denganku malam ini !" Ajak pemuda emo itu langsung tanpa basa-basi, mengingat Sakura yang entah berpura-pura tak peka atau memang tak peka.

"Datanglah ke apartemenku malam ini !" Sakura memandang lurus kedepan meja Naruto. Konan tersenyum tipis, wajah cantiknya merona samar saat tadi melontarkan kalimat singkat.

"Aku tak janji" Naruto menjawab santai seraya membalas senyum tipis Konan dengan senyum datar.

Sakura mengepalkan tinju dengan sangat kuat hingga buku jemarinya memutih, ia tak suka mendengar Konan berkoar yang menyuruh Naruto untuk mengunjungi apartemennya.

"Sakura !"

"..." Tak ada sahutan dari si empu. Mendesah halus, kemudian tangan Sasuke terjulur menyentuh punggung tangan lembut Sakura. Sontak, hal yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke berhasil menyadarkan Sakura dari kobaran api cemburu.

"Bagaimana, hm !?" Tanyanya ingin mendapat jawaban pasti. Sakura mengangguk dengan gerakan lambat, tak ada sedikitpun garis senyum yang ditampilkan olehnya.

Mengabaikan sandaran kepala biru diatas bahunya, Naruto meletakan ponsel miliknya diatas meja kemudian iris tajamnya menatap lurus kedepan yang langsung tepat mengenai Emerald terang milik gadis merah muda di seberang sana.

Sakura gelagapan untuk sesaat, baru kemudian setelah kembali tenang ia melihat kearah Sasuke seraya mengulas senyum pahit yang terlukis aneh di wajah cantiknya.

 **'Astaga, tatapan tajam itu ?!'** Inner Sakura berkomentar girang, hati gadis itu berbunga-bunga dengan adanya ledakan dasyat yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam dirinya, seperti tembakan kembang api yang dikerahkan ke langit malam.

"Tunggu saja di apartemenmu, karena nanti biar aku yang jemput..." Suruh pemuda raven yang kini tengah mengelus lembut punggung tangan mulus Sakura.

"Ba–baiklah." Gadis itu menjawab dengan gagu, sesekali batu zambrutnya melirik gelisah ketempat Naruto yang masih melempar tatapan tajam terhadapnya.

"Ciee~ Sakura..." Ino menggoda sang sahabat pinkish yang di ikuti dengan kerlingan nakal oleh Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia mengangkat tangan Sakura lalu mengecup lembut punggung halus dari tangan mulus tersebut.

"S–sa–sasuke, i–ini terlalu be–berlebihan !" Tegurnya sambil memalingkan wajah ketempat Naruto, dan setekita pula pipinya merona pada saat melihat guratan senyum samar yang ditunjukan oleh pemuda tampan disana.

"Coba lihat, dia merona..." Ino berbisik pelan tepat di dekat telinga Hinata, Aqumarine indah miliknya melirik Sakura yang kini telah membalas tatapan dari Sasuke, sedikit masih ada meninggalkan pink-kemerahan dikedua belah pipi gadis bubblegum tersebut.

"Khikhi... Itu pertanda bahwa dia sudah mulai bisa menerima Sasuke." Balas gadis indigo itu disela terkikik dengan suara tak kalah pelan dari Ino tadi. Dan selanjutnya lagi, keduanya hanya tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, apa kau kembali lagi dengan Konan ?" Pemuda itu melihat kesamping, yang disebelahnya terdapat Neji dan Shino.

"Tidak !" Jawabnya dari pertanyaan Neji tadi. Shino hanya diam dan sibuk sendiri, sejak tadi pemuda berkacamata hitam itu terus mengamati serangga miliknya yang terkurung di dalam toples transparan.

"Lantas kenapa tadi kalian pergi ke kantin bersamaan, bergandengan lagi ?" Neji kembali bertanya, tak mengerti dengan diri Naruto yang sulit ditebak.

"Hanya digunakan sebagai sampul."

"Sampul !?" Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat tinggi namun singkat. "Untuk mantan kekashmu ya..." Tebak pemuda bersurai coklat nan panjang itu tepat.

"Hn. Begitulah, dia bisa aku juga pastinya bisa."

"Semalam Sakura datang ke apartemenku." Naruto dan Neji melihat kearah Shino yang masih sibuk meneliti serangga di dalam toples.

"Kenapa bisa begitu ?" Meletakan toples miliknya diatas meja keramik labor, kemudian Shino menatap Naruto dari balik kacamata hitam yang melindungi kedua bola matanya.

"Dia mencarimu." Balas pemuda Aburame itu datar. Neji melihat Naruto, dahi bertanda miliknya berkerut sambil menatap pemuda pirang itu.

"Sakura juga menemuiku ditempat kerja" Kali ini pandangan Naruto tertoleh pada Neji. "Dia sibuk mencari dirimu, memangnya kau pergi kemana semalam ?"

"Diskotik." Bukan Naruto yang menjawab, tetapi Shino yang saat ini sedang membalas tatapan datar dari Neji.

"Jadi..." Naruto hanya diam, sabar dalam menanti kalimat selanjutnya dari Neji. "Apa kalian sudah bertemu ?" Putra bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze itu hanya mengangkat bahu, sebagai ganti jawaban dari pertanyaan Neji.

"Jadi dia tak menemukanmu ?"

"Kurasa memang benar begitu adanya." Naruto menjawab santai, tak ingin tahu dengan urusan semalam.

"Ckckck..." Neji menggeleng, kedua manik pupilnya memandang lekat wajah datar Naruto yang sama sepertinya. "Kasihan sekali Sakura." Lanjutnya merasa iba terhadap Sakura yang semalam bersusah payah mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Yah, dia terkatung-katung mencari dirimu dan kau Naruto !" Pemuda itu terlonjak kecil pada ketika Shino menuntutnya dengan suara menyentak saat mengenai akhir kalimat.

"Kau malah enak-enakan bercinta dengan wanita lain dan tak memikirkan Sakura yang sibuk mencari dirimu. Kau tahu, pada malam itu dia tampak gelisah karena sangat mencemaskan dirimu..." Tudingnya panjang lebar seraya mengacungkan telunjuk tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Ck, itu tak ada urusannya denganku" Balas pemuda itu cuek tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah pada Sakura. "Dan juga, Sakura sudah bersama Sasuke, lalu untuk apa lagi dia mencariku." Shino dan Neji saling melempar tatapan. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya mengangkat bahu dengan singkat lalu kembali lagi dalam aktifitas masing-masing.

.

.

"Ck, baka !" Seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu mendengus sebal, pupil kecilnya terus terfokus pada salah satu pemuda yang duduk ditengah Neji dan Shino.

"Jadi itu yang dia fikirkan selama ini ?!" Sakura menghentakan kaki, bibir mungilnya mengerucut panjang. "Mengira aku sudah menjadi kekasih Sasuke." Gerutunya sambil memasang wajah masam.

"Dasar Rubah bodoh !" Makinya kesal bukan kepalang. "Parasnya saja yang menawan, dan otaknya cuma pintar di bidang pelajaran..." Ia menggerutu tak jelas dibalik pintu laboratorium. "Naruto bodoh dalam mencermati perasaan, dia bahkan tak ingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan terhadap diriku semalam hingga membuatku jadi sulit berjalan."

"Apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirimu semalam, Sakura !?" Sontak, gadis itupun tersentak kala seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri tepat di belakangnya membuka suara.

Sakura membalik badan, dan seketika pula ia langsung menginjak keras punggung kaki yang terbalutkan oleh sepatu hitam milik lelaki berambut merah bata di hadapannya.

"—oouchh !" Gaara mengangkat kakinya dan memegang titik yang berdenyut sakit akibat ulah Sakura.

"Baka, kau mengejutkanku saja !" Tuntutnya geram sambil bercacak pinggang. Gaara meringis, mata pandanya menyipit karena menahan sakit dibagian punggung kaki kanannya.

"Maaf, maaf, tapi tak perlu pakai kekerasan juga bisakan !" Balas pemuda itu dengan wajah masam, melempar tatapan rajuk terhadap Sakura yang berlagak acuh tak acuh dan malah memalingkan wajah kearah samping.

"Salahmu sendiri !" Sangkalnya tak mau disalahkan. Gaara mendengus, bosan akan sikap Sakura yang selalu berlaku kasar pada siapapun tak terkecuali pada Naruto.

Gadis itu menjadi sangat sopan dan anggun bila sedang bersama Naruto, sikap kasar dan tomboynya hilang entah kemana perginya dan tergantikan dengan kelakuan manja dan manis seperti gadis kecil yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki dewasa yang umur mereka terpaut sangat jauh.

"Dasar jidat lebar !" Gaara bergumam halus, namun Sakura dapat menangkapnya walau tak terlalu jelas.

"Apa katamu !" Hardiknya geram. Gaara gelagapan, ia meneguk ludah manakala mendapati wajah garang Sakura yang telak mengenainya.

"Hey Sakura, sepertinya Naruto melihat kemari !" Sontak, gadis itupun melihat kedalam laboratorium dan seketika ia gelagapan saat tanpa sengaja bertemu kontak dengan iris tajam Naruto yang menatap datar dirinya.

"Gaara !" Panggil gadis itu sambil memakaskam senyum.

"Iya Sakura ?"

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini...!" Dan setelahnya, Sakura langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan Gaara yang terbengong karenanya.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan disana !?" Naruto berseru datar dari dalam membuat Shino dan Neji ikute melihat keluar laboratorium, dimana terdapat Gaara yang tengah berdiri sendirian setelah kepergian Sakura.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mencari Hinata, mana tahu dia ada disini..." Sahut pemuda Sabaku itu sedikit gugup karena telah berbohong.

"Disini tak ada siapapun selain kami bertiga !" Shino berseru sarkatis, tatapannya datar, sama seperti Naruto dan Neji.

"Owh, baiklah, terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya..." Gaara menyahut canggung, ia membalik badan kemudian melangkahkan kaki lalu ia mulai meninggalkan laboratorium dengan gerakan lambat karena gugup.

"Dia itu aneh sekali." Neji berkata sambil memasang raut datar, mata putih tanpa pupulinya terus mengamati punggung Gaara yang telah mengecil karena jarak mereka yang terpaut semakin jauh.

"Gaara memang orang yang seperti itu, terkadang bisa terbuka dan terkadang pula bisa tertutup pada siapapun..." Balas pemuda pirang itu santai disela memainkan ponsel miliknya yang sejak tadi tergeletak diatas meja.

.

.

.

.

Sakura diam mengamati dirinya melalui pantulan cermin rias. Rambut pendek yang di gerai lalu dress merah selutut yang membalut tubuh kecilnya, dan ada pula polesan lipstik tipis yang memperkilap bibir mungilnya.

"Seharusnya aku mempersiapkan semua ini hanya untuk Naruto seorang." Ia berkata pada diri sendiri, wajah cantiknya terlihat jelas memancarkan kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam.

"Rubah bodoh, dia laki-laki yang sangat menyebalkan di dunia ini !" Sakura memaki seorang diri, ujung telunjuk gadis itu menyentuh hidung lancipnya sendiri yang terpantul dari cermin sambil pula menatap sosok disana dengan tatapan bengis.

"Begitu bodohnya aku yang entah kenapa bisa sangat mencintai siluman Rubah pirang itu" Ia menuding diri sendiri, matanya menyipit tajam hingga dapat menusuk sosok yang terdapat dalam pantulan cermin tersebut.

"Dia itu laki-laki egois, tak pernah mau mengalah padaku. Owh tidak, maksudku dia selalu berlaku egois pada siapapun..." Tatapan gadis itu sangat sinis, ia menarik telunjuknya kemudian bersedekap angkuh.

"Cenderung, menyebalkan..." Raut Sakura perlahan mulai berganti, lipatan tangannya di depan dada terlepas. "Perhatian, penuh kehangatan dan cinta... Huwaaa..." Ia merengek, bibirnya melengkung kebawah dengan sorot mata terpukul.

"Aku sangat merindukan sosok Rubah pirangku, wajah tampannya, hidung mancungnya yang kecil dan mungil lalu yang terakhir, bibir eksotisnya yang cuma milik ku seorang..." Curhatnya entah pada siapa.

 **Tokk... Tokk...**

Dua kali ketukan dari luar pintu mengejutkan Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan cermin dan pantulan dirinya kemudian keluar meninggalkan kamar tidurnya.

"Itu pasti dia" Sakura berujar tak senang sembari menapaki lantai semen yang menuju ketempat letak pintu. "Huh !?... Jika bukan karena Naruto, mungkin saat ini aku sedang tiduran diatas kasur sambil melihat-lihat koleksi fotoku saat masih bersama Naruto dulu." Gerutunya malas.

 **Tokk... Tokk...**

"Iya, tunggu sebentar !" Sedikit meninggikan suara, gadis itu berseru dari jarak beberapa meter. "Ishh, tak sabaran sekali dia..."

 **Cklekk...**

Sakura menampilkan senyum pahit saat pintu telah terbuka, dan menunjukannya pada pemuda bersurai pirang kepucatan yang panjang dibagian sisi wajah dengan tubuhnya yang mengenakan tuxedo biru sedang memegang setangkai mawar merah.

"Kau..." Pemuda itu bergumam kagum, ia terbengong melihat penampilan Sakura pada malam kencan mereka. "Sangat cantik." Lanjutnya sambil terus menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang benar-benar terlihat sempurna dengan dandanannya yang sederhana.

Sakura terperangah, matanya mengerjap selama berkali-kali sebelum kemudian pemuda tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya mendekat. Seketika, pipi Sakura bersemu, ia diam dan hanya menurut kala lelaki itu merunduk dan perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

 **'Sakura no Baka! dia bukan Naruto, cepatlah sadar bodoh...!'** Inner gadis itu berteriak murka, merutuki kebodohan sang raga yang entah kenapa bisa dengan mudahnya membayangkan sosok Naruto yang kini masih berterus mendekati bibirnya.

"Eehhh...!"

Sakura bangkit dari dunia halusinasinya, ia bergeser kesamping sehingga sukses menggagalkan bibir Sasuke yang hampir saja berhasil mendarat di permukaan bibirnya yang masih menjadi milik Naruto seorang.

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti, tubuhnya mencondong kedepan yang disampingnya terdapat Sakura sedang tersenyum kaku.

"A–ayo kita pergi sekarang !" Ajak gadis itu tergagap, kemudian segera ia keluar melalui begitu saja Sasuke yang tertegun karenanya.

"H–hey Sakura, tunggu aku !" Sasuke bergeming, ia kembali menegakan tubuh lalu menutup pintu apartemen Sakura baru kemudian ia langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura yang terus melangkahkan kaki dalam menapaki koridor.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum manis, genggamannya terhadap tangan Sakura mengerat. Sedangkan gadis itu, ia tersenyum berat, duduknya tampak gelisah karena merasa risih terhadap Sasuke yang enggan melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Ungkap pemuda raven itu tulus. Sakura meneguk ludah, sisi wajahnya dilelehi oleh peluh dengan perlahan. "Karena itu..." Jeda sejenak, sebelum kemudian Sasuke merogoh saku jas birunya kemudian ia keluarkan lagi sambil memegang benda merah berbentuk hati.

"Jadilah kekasihku." Pintanya seraya membuka benda di tangannya yang langsung memperlihatkan sebuah cicin bermata berlian bening dengan balutan emas kuning.

"Maaf Sasuke..." Sakura menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke. "Aku masih sangat mencintai Naruto." Lanjutnya sambil menundukan kepala, menghindari tatapan dari Onyx pekat di seberangnya.

"Aku bisa mengerti akan hal itu..." Sakura mengangkat kepala dari tunduknya, menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata penuh rasa bersalah. "Maka dari itu aku pasti akan setia menunggu sampai hatimu terbuka untuk menerima cintaku" Sasuke kembali meraih tangan Sakura yang terletak diatas meja bulat milik restoran, lalu menggenggamnya lembut.

"Terimakasih..." Pemuda itu mengangguk, bibirnya melengkung ketasa sambil membalas tatapan sendu dari gadis yang duduk di seberang mejanya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri gelisah di pinggiran parkir yang sepi akan manusia, sesekali ia mendesah bosan dengan kepala yang celingak-celingkuk melihat ke setiap tempat, takut jikalau ada preman jalanan yang mengganggu dirinya.

"Ck, kenapa Sasuke lama sekali sih" Sakura merutuk kesal, karena sudah belasan menit berlalu Sasuke tak kunjung menampakan batang hidung setelah tadi meminta izin mencari minuman untuk gadis itu yang tiba-tiba saja merasa haus.

"Mana disini dingin lagi." Rutuknya sebal, ia memeluk lengan sendiri lalu memusutnya agar dapat mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Kaki seseorang yang berbalut oleh sepatu hitam menapaki jalanan dengan begitu endapnya sehingga Sakura tak menyadari keberadaan orang tersebut yang kini tengah melangkah diam-diam mendekati tempat gadis merah muda itu berdiri menunggu kembalinya Sasuke dari membeli minuman hangat.

Keberadaan orang yang mengenakan jas hitam dengan dalaman baju kaos putih itu semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Laki-laki berpenampilan rapi itu memanjangkan tangan, hendak langsung mengunci pergerakan gadis di hadapannya.

 **Kriekk...**

Tanpa sengaja lelaki itu menginjak benda plastik hingga menghasilkan suara yang membuat Sakura jadi menyadari bahwa kini ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan mengendap-ngendap di belakangnya.

Sakura terlonjak, bola matanya melirik kesamping kanan. Tubuh gadis itu menegang, ia tak bisa bergerak karena getaran rasa takut yang menyerangnya.

Tepat ketika kepala pink Sakura hampir sepenuhnya tertoleh kebelakang, laki-laki berparas tampan itu langsung menggagalkannya dengan cara membekap cepat mulut gadis itu.

"Lep— hhmmph..." Sakura meronta dalam jeratan erat lelaki di belakangnya, ia bersikeras untuk bisa melepaskan bekapan kuat terhadap mulutnya.

"Hmmphh—" Laki-laki itu menyeret paksa Sakura yang terus meronta untuk meninggalkan tempat parkir. Pria itu kewalahan, untuk ukuran kekuatan seorang wanita, gadis merah muda dalam dekapan eratnya itu sangatlah kuat sehingga ia jadi kesulitan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be continue...**

.

.

.

.

Dulu saya sangat mengharapkan NaruSaku canon, tapi ternyata itu gk terjadi karena pengarangnya lebih memilih kepopularitasan dari pada fakta kuat, dan dia bahkan rela mendapat hujatan pedas dari banyak fans.

Lalu yg kedua. Saya menaruh harapan besar kepada pair SasuKarin, dan pasangan itu juga gagal canon, sama halnya dengan pasangan NaruSaku yg ada banyak fakta kuat bahwa mereka bisa canon jadi gagal karena kepopularitasan.

Jadi intinya, saya sudah dua kali mendapat harapan palsu. Hahaha... Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit. Oleh karena itu, dari pada saya beralih dari pair NaruSaku jadi ke NaruHina dan SasuSaku, saya lebih memilih keluar dari fandom Naruto.

Tidak lagi menulis fanfic NaruSaku dan berhenti menjadi Naru-cent dan Sakura-cent, saya ingin mengikuti Anime yg lebih layak tanpa adanya PHP, apa lagi kalau itu sampai dua kali. Yah, semisal Fairy Tail, Tokyo Ghoul, Bleach, Kuroko No Basuke, Beelzebub dan semacamnya yg tanpa pernah menggunakan cara licik untuk menarik peminat.

Anime Naruto-kan menggunakan tipu muslihat, dengan cara licik membuat anak sendiri (males ngetik namanya) merasa tak yakin bahwa Sakura adalah Ibu kandungnya hingga melibatkan Karin. Kalau SasuKarin terlibat, tentu saja dengan begitu para SKL pada mengikuti Naruto Gaiden, berharap pair tersebut canon.

Oh ya, baru ingat. Komik Naruto Gaiden gk pantas diberi judul Naruto Gaiden. Cocoknya tuh Uchiha Gaiden atau SarDeN , karena semua alurnya menceritakan tentang putri Uchiha yg mencari dimana Ibu kandungnya. Wajar saja toh, orang Uzumaki family gk pernah sekalipun nongol, apa lagi anak perempuan Naruto.

Hahaha... Cara licik yg hebat, hingga para NHL gk bisa berkomentar banyak tentang komik tersebut. Tahu gk sih kenapa mesti ada Novel Kakashi Hiden, Shikamaru Hiden, Sakura Hiden, Gaara Hiden, Konoha Hiden, Naruto Gaiden dan Naruto the movie 11 (Males ngetik nama pemeran utama dari movie tersebut). Itu semua karena untuk membayar semua kesalahan si pengarang Naruto pada saat menayangkan Naruto The Last movie yg katanya di dalam movie tersebut adalah pertarungan terakhir Team Seven, yg tahu-tahunya malah menceritakan kisah cinta sang pemeran utama dengan sang pemeran piguran. Entah kemana perginya si gadis Tsundere (Sakura) yg tak dimana-mana selalu di sandingkan dengan pemeran utama -_-

Duh kepanjangan nih. Ya udah deh, kalau begitu tolong baca teks dibawah ini...

Tenang saja, kalian semua jangan sedih dulu. Jika saya mendapat cukup banyak dukungan dari kalian di kotak **Review** , maka saya akan kembali menulis fanfic NaruSaku seperti biasa. Bikin fanfic One shot dan melanjutkan lagi beberapa chapter yg belum sempat di update.

Mulia bukan :) Hey, walaupun saya sedang kecewa berat, tapi bukan berarti saya tetap mau mengaprove para flamer labil yg masuk ke dalam kotak **Review** saya. Mengertilah kalian si pecinta flamer, saya bukan tipe Author yg mudah menerima flamer dari kalian yg gk berani secara terang-terangan menggunakan akun ffn, beraninya cuma melalui Guest, atau nama apalah gitu.

Terus terang saja. Jika saya mendapat flamer dari orang yg menggunakan akun ffn, seperti para Author lama, maka dengan senang hati saya terima flamer tersebut.

Kan saya jadi bisa balas flamer juga di dalam fanfic-nya, atau PM orang tersebut dengan balas melempar makian dan hinaan. Sama persis seperti **Review** darinya, atau mungkin akan lebih pedas lagi. Wkwkwk... Mau bagaimana lagi, itu memang sifat saya. Akan membalas bila di ganggu, kecuali jika saya memang benar-benar bersalah.

Okelah kalau begitu, sekian dari saya » **Hikari Cherry Blossom24**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out of character, Many mistakea here, Mainstream, Boring, Story from me**

 **Pair : Always NaruSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Always love you |Chapter 4**

…

…

…

…

Sakura terus meronta dalam dekapan erat lelaki di belakangnya. Gadis itu terus di seret secara paksa, hingga tak lama kemudian mereka telah tiba di dalam gang sempit bercahaya lampu hanya remang dan tak ada satupun orang yang berlalu-lalang di lorong kumuh tersebut.

"Hhmpph—" Sakura masih— terus meronta liar, sesekali ia memukuli tangan lebar yang tengah membekap erat mulutnya sehingga ia tak bisa berteriak meminta tolong.

Sakura tak kehabisan akal. Dengan sepenuh tenaga, ia langsung melayangkan siku lancipnya pada perut keras pria itu hingga berhasil membuat lingkaran tangan di bawah dadanya terlepas, dan juga mulutnya sudah tak terkunci lagi karena lelaki di belakangnya tengah membungkuk sambil memegangi perut sampingnya yang terasa ngilu.

"—oouchh... Damn !"

Sakura terkesiap.

Sura dingin itu!.

Terdengar begitu familiar di telinga, dan Sakura sangat mengenalnya.

Gadis bubblegum itu berbalik cepat menghadap kearah belakang. Kedua mata bulatnya membulat lebar, mendapati seorang pria bertubuh gestur tinggi dengan rambut pirang layu dan di kedua sisi wajahnya terhias oleh surai sutra tersebut.

Siapa lagi orang itu, kalau bukan dia...

"N–naruto !" Panggil gadis itu tergagap. Wajah cantiknya tampak jelas terkejut, menatap Naruto yang sedang memegang sisi perut tanpa menegakan badan tigginya.

"Sakura, kau kasar sekali padaku..." Pemuda itu menuntut tak suka— mengambek. Ia mendongak kearah Sakura, sembari meringis pelan merasakan ngilu akibat ulah dari siku Sakura.

"M–maafkan aku Naruto, aku tak sengaja melakukannya." Sakura merasa menyesal. Ia memegang bahu Naruto, sembari melempar tatapan 'bersalah' pada Naruto yang kini telah menegakan badannya.

"Masih ngilu..." Naruto merengek pada Sakura. Wajahnya memelas, dan kepalanya merunduk melihat Sakura yang sedang mengelus perutnya dari luar baju. "Bukan disitu yang terasa ngilu !" Sakura terdiam. Ia masih— membungkuk menyentuh titik ngilu Naruto, lalu mendongak melihat wajah tampan pria itu dari bawah.

"Lalu, dimana ?" Tanyanya.

Dalam hati Naruto tersenyum geli, namun di luar ia masih memasang wajah— sakitnya. "Rasa sakit dan ngilunya bersarang di dalam sini..." Sakura menggerakan iris hijau jernih miliknya, mengikuti kemana telapak tangan Naruto berada.

Di dadanya sendiri, tepat di dekat letak hatinya.

Sakura masih— terdiam. Ia tertegun sesaat, sebelum kemudian menarik tangannya dari perut Naruto lalu ia sok bersikap angkuh di hadapan— anak Rubah tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau di luar, dan bersama siapa kau datang kesini !?" Naruto menudingnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan mudah. Namun sayangnya, tak mudah untuk Naruto mendapat jawaban cepat dari Sakura.

Justru malah jawaban datar dan ekspresi dinginlah yang Naruto dapatkan. "Apapun yang aku lakukan, itu semua tak ada urusannya denganmu !" Tatapan Sakura menajam. Ia yang hanya tinggi di bawah bibir merah Naruto, terpaksa harus mendongak cukup tinggi keatas demi bisa membalas tatapan dari dua pasang blue safir tajam di hadapannya.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku !?" Gigi Sakura menggeletak, pertanda kini ia tengah merasa geram. Terlihat jelas dari tangannya yang terkepal erat, membentuk sebuah tinju kecil yang mungil namun bisa menghancurkan satu buah gedung apartement.

"Jangan mengungkit hal itu lagi, atau aku akan membuat wajahmu itu menjadi cacat !" Tekannya, dengan suara geram. Matanya menatap nyalang wajah datar Naruto, menunjukan keseriusan dalam peringatannya.

"Oh ya, kau pikir aku takut ?" Balas pemuda itu, lalu ia semakin mendekati Sakura. "Silahkan saja kau lakukan, aku akan pasrah !" Tantangnya, kemudian ia langsung menarik lengan Sakura lalu menghimpit tubuh mungil itu padanya. "Itupun kalau kau bisa melakukannya."

Sakura menggeram. Ia mendorong dada bidang Naruto sekuat tenaganya yang ada, hendak menjauhkan pria itu darinya. Namun sayang sekali, semua usaha keras Sakura untuk melepaskan diri dari Naruto tak berhasil. Ia tahu ia hanya seorang wanita lemah yang memiliki tenaga tak sepadan dengan tenaga seorang laki-laki, dan ia juga sudah tahu sejak dulu bahwa dirinya selalu lemah saat sudah berada dalam 'penjara' cinta Naruto.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti tak, 'kan pernah bisa..." Suara Naruto terdengar pelan, berupa bisikan. Ia merunduk ke bawah, menatap Sakura yang tak sedang memandangnya, hanya memfokuskan arah tuju mata pada bawah dagunya.

"Let me go home, please..."

"Of course, and we 'both' will go home together." Sontak, Sakura mendelik seketika saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dengan cepat ia langsung mendorong Naruto. Namun sebelum ia sempat lari, pria itu lebih gesit menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Dalam sekali hentakan, tubuhnya— kembali terputar ke belakang membuat ia berhadapan— lagi dengan Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku !" Gadis itu meronta, berusaha menarik tangannya dari cekalan erat Naruto.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku !" Sakura berhenti bergerak. Menatap Naruto, lalu ia membuang muka ke samping. "Sedang apa kau disini ?"

"Kencan..." Sakura menjawab santai.

"Kencan? Dengan siapa ?"

"Sasuke. Puas !" Bagaikan tertusuk pedang mendengarnya, namun Naruto terlihat masih bersikukuh memegang tangan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah, saat tiba di tempat Sakura menunggu dirinya yang lama kembali karena tadi ada terjadi masalah kecil yang terpaksa harus melibatkan dirinya dalam kasus kesalah pahaman. Sasuke tampak celingak-celinguk memperhatihan tempat di sekitarnya, niatnya hanya untuk menemukan keberadaan Sakura yang entah kemana hilangnya.

"Hm!? dimana Sakura..." Ia bertanya pada diri sendiri, rasa cemas mulai menyelimuti dirinya akibat tadi ia meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di tempat sepi. "Ya ampun, kemana dia pergi..." Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel, ia lalu segera menghubungi nomor ponsel Sakura.

"Ck, nomornya tak bisa di hubungi." Rutuk pemuda emo itu, merasa kesal bercampur cemas. Ia takut bila sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, jika sedikit saja Sakura terluka, maka ia tidak akan pernah mau memaafkan dirinya sendiri. "Sial, bodoh sekali aku meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Seharusnya tadi aku mengajaknya saja untuk mencari minuman bersama, dengan begitu, maka kejadian ini pasti tidak akan terjadi..."

Kembali, Sasuke mengulangi— lagi menghubungi nomor Sakura. Sayangnya, jawaban dari seberang sana masih tetap sama. Nomor Sakura yang tak tersambung langsung kepada pemiliknya.

"Ck, sial !" Pemuda itu merutuk geram. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri pinggir jalan, dan sesekali ia menyerukan nama gadis yang sedang ia cari. "Sakura...!" Ia memanggilnya, mana tahu mendapat sahutan dari empunya nama tersebut.

Sasuke terus berjalan, hingga tanpa sadar ia tiba di dekat gang. Tempat dimana tadi Sakura menghilang, di— culik Naruto.

"Sakura...!" Lagi, Sasuke mengulangi panggilannya. Ia berjalan semakin jauh masuk ke dalam, lalu langkahnya berhenti ketika ia tiba di dekat tikungan lorong— lagi.

.

.

"Sakura...!"

Naruto beserta Sakura tersentak, mendengar panggilan dari tikungan lorong— lainnya. Naruto melihat ke belakang Sakura, sedangkan Sakura— hanya menoleh kearah belakang.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang..." Menarik tangannya dari cekalan Naruto, Sakura lalu mendongak melihat wajah pemuda itu. "Selamat malam." Ucapnya, kemudian berbalik membelakangi Naruto.

"Baiklah..." Kaki Sakura berhenti bergerak. Ia berdiri membelakangi Naruto, menundukan kepala sambil menggigit keras bibir bawahnya. "Kau sudah memilih Sasuke, dan kurasa ini memang jalan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua." Gigitan Sakura semakin mengeras, sehingga bibirnya terasa— getir dan nyeri. "Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya..." Sakura bergeming. Mengangkat kepala menatap lurus ke depan, lantas ia berjalan— lagi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Ketika hampir sampai di tikungan gang, tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti disana.

Memberanikan diri, kemudian dengan cepat gadis itu berbalik— kearah Naruto. Dapat ia lihat, pria disana sedang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Melihat itu membuat hati Sakura terasa perih. Naruto hanya berdiri diam, tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk mencegah dirinya pergi bersama Sasuke.

Tapi itu memang sudah— biasa, gengsi tingkat teratas Naruto.

Kalau sudah begini keadaannya, mau tak mau terpaksa Sakura harus mengalah— lagi.

Cinta memang buta.

Perlahan, sudut bibir Naruto terkembang keatas.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju ke tempat Naruto. Sesekali ia menarik nafas, melepaskan detak jantungnya yang bekerja cepat. Memejamkan mata untuk sejenak, ia lalu membuang tas miliknya ke jalanan aspal.

Bukan senyum senyum lagi yang tertampil, melainkan sebuah seringai lebar yang terkembang di wajah tampan Naruto.

Sakura semakin berada dekat dengan jarak Naruto. Menjilat bibir tipisnya, dan menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya.

"Okay, kau menang..."

Masih dengan seringai lebarnya, Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mempersiapkan sambutan hangat, di persiapkan untuk Sakura yang datang padanya.

Sakura berlari, bersiap untuk menerjang masuk ke dalam sambutan Naruto.

 **Tapp tapp...**

 **Grepph...**

Sakura tak memeluk Naruto, melainkan malah langsung— mencium bibir eksotisnya. Ia berjinjit melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher Naruto, sambil melumat dengan rakus daging kenyal itu, dan sesekali ia mengerang saat mendapat balasan dari sang lawan.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dari arah belakang, Naruto sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan bersama Sakura. Melihat itu, membuat Sasuke mengepalkan erat tangannya. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya, sembari menatap dengan penuh amarah punggung lebar Naruto.

Tak kuasa lagi menahan diri, Uchiha bungsu tersebut segera melajukan langkah lebar. Menapaki lantai koridor dengan raut marah, dan berniat untuk langsung menjauhkan Naruto dari Sakura.

"Bajingan !" Bahu Naruto di sentak secara berkejut, membuat badannya langsung berbalik ke belakang. "BEDEBAH KAU NAMIKAZE !" Sasuke melayangkan tinju ke pipi Naruto, membuat pemuda itu jatuh terduduk ke lantai akibat ia belum sempat bersiap menerima pukulan mendadak tersebut.

Para murid yang berlalu-lalang langsung mengurungkan niat untuk pergi dari koridor. Mereka semua berkumpul, berdiri berombongan menyaksikan perkelahian antar Naruto dan Sasuke.

"NARUTO !" Sakura menjerit histeris. Ia berjongok disamping Naruto, kemudian memegang bahunya sambil menatapnya cemas.

"KEPARAT !" Kembali Sasuke hendak meninju Naruto, namun Sakura lebih gesit mengalangi dengan cara melindungi Naruto hingga tanpa sengaja pukulan keras Sasuke mendarat tepat di wajah Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu ambruk seketika. Ia jatuh, dan kepalanya terletak diatas paha Naruto.

"Sakura...!" Naruto menyerukan nama sang kekasih, namun tak ada sahutan dari empunya. Tangan pria itu menyentuh pipi Sakura, membawa wajah itu untuk melihat kearahnya.

Sasuke serta murid yang lainnya terkejut, tepat saat mereka mendapati darah segar mengalir dari sebelah hidung dan sudut bibir Sakura.

Naruto melotot lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung berdiri sambil membopong tubuh lemah Sakura. "Urusan kita masih belum selesai, Uchiha." Setelah usai memperingati Sasuke, Naruto kemudian membawa Sakura menorobos paksa kumpulan murid, meninggalkan korodir untuk segera menemukan ruang UKS.

Sementara dengan Sasuke. Pemuda berdandan emo itu tampak syok, tatapan matanya kosong.

 **'A** **–apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada Sakura !?"** Pikirnya, di liputi penuh oleh rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

.

"Apa masih terasa sakit ?" Sakura melihat kearah Naruto, ia lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak lagi." Jawab gadis itu. "Umm... Naruto !" Panggilnya takut-takut.

"Hm !?" Pemuda itu menyahut dengan sebuah deheman. Duduk disamping ranjang tempat Sakura beristirahat, dan dirinya di sibukan sedang memberesi kotak obat-obatan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengobati luka memar di sudut bibir Sakura.

"Ano... Kumohon, jangan marah pada Sasuke..." Pinta gadis itu, dan iapun langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari dua pasang blue safir kepucatan milik Naruto. "Kejadian tadi bukan di sengaja, Sasuke melakukan itu pasti pasal semalam aku pergi tanpa memberitahunya."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban maupun respon apapun yan,g Naruto tunjukan.

Sakura menarik nafas pendek, lalu setelah itu ia meraih tangan Naruto. Membawa tangan hangat itu menjauh dari meja, kemudian ia letakan diatas pahanya.

"Lakukanlah, ini demi keharmonisan hubungan kita..." Sakura berusaha membujuk, walau sulit namun ia tetap berusaha untuk meyakinkan Naruto. "Anggap saja permintaanku ini sebagai ganti dari pertanggung jawabanmu karena kau pernah meng—"

"Baiklah !"

Senyum Sakura semakin merekah lebar. Ia tahu, Naruto sengaja cepat-cepat menyela kalimatnya agar ia tak mengungkit lagi tentang kejadian minggu lalu.

"Terimakasih, Naru-sayang..." Ucapnya girang. Mengangkat tangan lebar Naruto, lantas mengecupnya lama.

Naruto menarik cepat tangannya, membuat tatapan tak mengerti terlempar padanya. Ia mengurai senyum— tak terlalu lebar, dan menangkup kedua pipi gadis itu.

"I want your lips. So, kiss me now..." Sakura mengulum senyum geli. Wajah Naruto tertarik kearah Sakura, dan setelah itu, ia merasakan bibir mungil milik kekasih merah mudanya telah bertemu kecupan ringan dengan permukaan bibirnya yang basah.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari menghampiri Sakura yang tadi tengah berjalan kini berhenti karena mendapat panggilan darinya. Ia menunjukan senyum tipis, dan di balik senyum tersebut ada tersimpan sebuah rasa bersalah untuk Sakura.

"Sendirian ?" Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia juga— tengah tersenyum— manis. "Owh... Lalu, dimana dia ?"

"Sedang mengecek pintu gudang, apakah sudah terkunci atau belum." Mendapat jawaban ramah seperti— biasa, membuat hati Sasuke merasa sedikit lega.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi..."

"Tak apa, lagi pula sekarang aku baik-baik saja." Sang putri Haruno melempar seulas senyum manis pada Sasuke, agar pria itu yakin dengan menerimaan permaaf-an tersebut.

"Terimakasih. Hey! Sepertinya aku tak bisa terlalu lama berada dekat denganmu..." Sasuke tertawa, dan— di barengi juga oleh Sakura. "Walau aku tak bisa memilikimu, tapi kita masih bisa berteman, 'kan !?" Mendadak suasana menjadi canggung, dampak dari penuturan Sasuke.

Sakura menundukan kepala, menghindari tatapan dari dua pasang Onyx kelam di hadapannya. Sasuke berdehem pelan, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana seperti semula.

"Sudah saatnya aku untuk pergi." Terkejut, lalu Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke. "Atau tidak nanti aku akan babak belur..." Imbuh pemuda itu, sambil ia tertawa kaku. Sakura— ikut terrawa, kini ia mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Sasuke dari ucapannya tadi.

Terlihat dari gerbang, Naruto tengah berjalan menuju ke tempat ia dan Sasuke berdiri berdua. Pemuda pirang disana hanya memasang raut datar, melangkah tenang sembari menyimpan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana jeans.

"Aku duluan..." Memaksakan senyum, Sasuke menatap gadis pinky di depannya. "Hatiku selalu terbuka untuk dirimu, kapanpun kau membutuhkannya." Ia berucap singkat, namun penuh makna.

Sakura juga— ikut tersenyum, namun sebuah senyum getir yang ia tampilkan di wajah cantiknya. "Terimakasih banyak..." Ia membalas— seadanya, setelah itu Sasuke langsung berlalu disampingnya."Berhati-hatilah di jalan !

Lelaki yang mendapat peringatan tersebut mengangkat tinggi tangannya. Tanpa menoleh ataupun berhenti, ia hanya menyahutnya dari kejauhan. "Yoo~...!" Mendengar itu, mau tak mau terpaksa Sakura melepaskan tawa cekikikan gelinya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini bersamamu !"

Sakura terlonjak, saat tanpa ia sadari Naruto telah berdiri dekat di sebelahnya.

"Dia datang, untuk merelakan aku bersama dirimu..." Gadis itu langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia membalik badan ke samping, lantas langsung berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Hn." Sakura hanya mendapat sahutan dingin, membuatnya menggembungkan pipi. "Ayo pulang..." Naruto berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"H–hey, tunggu aku !" Naruto tak menghirani hiauan Sakura.

Sejujurnya, ia tak suka melihat Sakura berdekatakan dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan mau memaafkan lelaki berdandan emo itu hanya terpaksa, karena ia tak mau Sakura mengungkit lagi tentang kejadian tempo hari.

"Aku lapar !" Mendadak, langkah kaki Naruto terhenti seketika. Menghela nafas, lalu ia membalik badan ke belakang dan langsung mendapati wajah memelas yang Sakura pasang. "Please..." Kedua bola hijau terang itu berbinar, bahkan sampai berkilat karena sangking memelasnya.

"Ayo kita cari tempat makan siang..." Sakura berlonjak girang, seperti anak kecil. Ia berlari kearah Naruto, lalu langsung menyambar lengan kokohnya.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu Caffe, terlihat tiga orang gadis berbeda gaya sedang duduk mengelingi meja dengan saling berhadapan dan masing-masing di depan mereka tersaji segelas minuman berbeda rasa.

"Jadi, kau dan Naruto bersemi kembali." Sakura hanya mengangguk semangat, dan tak lupa pula ada senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah meronanya.

"Lantas, bagaimana dengan Sasuke ?" Tadi Ino, dan kali ini giliran Tenten yang bertanya.

"Sasuke mengerti, karena itu dia membiarkan aku kembali bersama Naruto..."

"Yah, keberuntungan memang selalu berpihak padamu, Forehead." Ino mencibir, ia lalu meneguk air pesanannya.

"Naruto memang tampan dan sexy, dan karena itulah kau tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja..." Sakura tertawa kikuk, serta wajahnya— masih saja merona. "Obesesimu yang membuat dirimu jadi sulit melepaskan Naruto, bahkan kau akan terus memaafkannya setiap kalo dia berbuat kesalahan." Setelah panjang lebar menukas, akhirnya kini Tenten berhenti mengoceh.

Gadis bercepol itu meneguk rakus airnya. Ia kehasuan, akibat tadi berbicara tanpa henti.

"Cinta bisa membuat hal yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin, dan aku salah satu korban dari cinta..." Ucap Sakura, penuh percaya diri.

"Ya, ucapanmu memang ada benarnya juga." Sakura tersenyum puas. Ia melihat kearah Ino, lalu tersenyum bangga.

"Ck, berhentilah memamerkan senyum aneh, itu menjijikan !" Sakura mendengus sebal. Bersandar di badan kursi, dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Dasar Ino-pig, babi gendut..."

"Jidat lebar...!"

.

.

.

.

Sakura menanggalkan handuk pink miliknya di sandaran bangku. Ia menghampiri letak meja rias, kemudian melepaskan handuk kimono biru muda dari tubuh mulusnya hingga bra dan celana dalam yang hanya tersisa.

Gadis itu menyisir surai merah mudanya menggunakan jemari. Berulang kali menyibaknya, lalu kembali ia sisir— lagi.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang langsung masuk ke dalam setelah ia membuka pintu depan. Menutupnya kembali, lantas ia pergi berjalan menuju barisan letak kamar tidur.

"Dia pasti ada di dalam..." Ia bergumam sendirian. Mencari keberadaan Sakura, namun tak di temukan, karena itu ia mencarinya lagi dan kali ini pasti ada di dalam kamar.

Sakura berbalik menghadap kearah pintu. Melangkah pelan, berniat untuk mencari baju tidur. Namun, sebelum ia sempat tiba di depan lemari, seseorang langsung membuka pintu kamarnya.

 **Cklekk...**

"Sa—"

"Kyaaaaaaa...!"

 **Blammm!**

"..."

Naruto terengah pelan, jantungnya berbedar-debar. Ia berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup, dan berulang kali menarik nafas.

"Damn !" Umpatnya, mengingat saat tadi tanpa sengaja ia melihat tubuh dalam Sakura yang putih mulus tanpa sedikitpun ada cacat.

Sakura berbalik menghampiri meja rias. Memungut kembali kimononya tadi, lalu ia gunakan kembali untuk menutup tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Naru ?" Gadis itu bertanya, dan kini ia berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hanya ingin menemuimu..." Sang pemuda menyahut, nadanya masih terdengar tenang seperti biasa.

Mengulum senyum, lalu Sakura membuka pintu. Ia berada di daun pintu, menatap sosok tinggi di hadapannya dengan pipi merona. "Rindu padaku !?" Ia langsung menudingnya, tak peduli walau hanya asal tebak.

Naruto tertawa pelan. Maju mendekati Sakura, lantas ia merunduk. "Boleh, 'kah aku masuk ?" Tanyanya, namun terdengar seperti 'meminta'. Sakura mengangguk, lalu ia membuka lebar pintu kamar untuk memberi jalan masuk pada Naruto. "Sudah lama aku tak berkunjung kesini, dan semuanya masih terlihat sama..." Pemuda itu berkomentar, dan dengan senang hati Sakura menjawabnya.

"Tak ada yang berubah, termasuk cinta kita berdua." Naruto memandangi punggug kecil Sakura, membiarkannya berlalu menghampiri jendela kamar. "Aku benar, 'kan ?" Tertawa kecil, pemuda itu lalu menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau benar sayang..." Tawa geli lolos dari bibir mungil Sakura. Sesekali ia menggeliat geli dalam dekapan Naruto, tepatnya ketika nafas hangat pemuda itu menerpa daun telinganya hingga menciptakan rasa geli.

Naruto tersenyum samar, kedua matanya terpejam untuk merasakan lebih dalam lagi bau harum nyaman yang di hasilkan dari tubuh Sakura.

Tentu saja harum, jelas tadi gadis itu baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah, menandakan bahwa ia baru selesai mandi malam.

"Hey! Sejak kapan kau jadi mesum seperti ini padaku..." Naruto meninggalkan daerah sekitar telinga Sakura. Memegang kedua sisi pinggang kecil Sakura, lalu membawa padangan dari si empu padanya.

"Sejak malam itu, aku jadi ingin merasakan lagi sentuhanmu..." Sakura tertegun, namun ia masih menjadi pendengar setia untuk ungkapan perasaan Naruto. "Bayangan dirimu tak pernah henti menghantuiku setiap malam. Suara desahanmu adalah candu untuk birahiku, kecupan bibirmu obatku sebelum tidur, dan pelukan hangatmu selimut untuk diriku saat tidur."

Sakura terdasar. Kini ia tahu, apa maksud dari semua ungkapan Naruto. "A–apa..." Naruto menarik Sakura, membawa sosok mungil tersebut ke dalam himpitan tubuh depan mereka.

"Iya Sakura, aku sudah tahu siapa yang membawaku pulang saat aku sedang mabuk." Bisik pemuda itu, senyum sexy-nya ia pamerkan pada Sakura. "Tobirama-Jii yang mengatakan padaku. Malam itu kau keluar untuk mencariku, mendatangi aparmtement teman-teman lalu Shino yang terakhir..." Sakura terpojok, dan itu hanya dengan ucapan Naruto— saja.

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak, karena kau tak melakukan apapun padaku !" Gadis itu membuang badan, akan tetapi malah membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Yah, kau benar. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa padamu, selain..." Wajah Sakura bersemu. Ia melihat keluar jendela, menghindari tatapan dari Naruto. "Bercinta." Sakura tersedak, membuat ia terbatuk.

"I–itu sama sekali tak benar !" Tak mau kalah, gadis itu kembali menyangkal.

"Kalau memang tak benar, lalu helaian rambut warna pink milik siapa yang rontok dan teringgal dalam selipan jari tanganku..." Sakura menarik nafas. Ia berbalik, hingga sepenuhnya ia berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi, sayangku." Ujar pria itu, seraya menampilkan seringai— mesum.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menggigit gemas bibir bawahnya. Sepasang iris zambrut terang miliknya melihat ke bawah, menatap pemuda di bawah duduknya dengan wajah bersemu pekat. Ia menurut pada tuntunan yang diajarkan Naruto, menggerakan pinggulnya turun naik.

"Huhh..mmmh" Gadis itu mendesah, namun tertahan hingga terdengar pelan. Ia tak henti bergenjot, menanamkan sedalam mungkin penis Naruto ke dalam tubuh bawahnya.

"Ouuh~ god !" Naruto berdesis geram. Melepaskan pegangannya terhadap pergelangan Sakura, ia lalu bangun duduk dari rebahnya. Menahan bokong Sakura agar berhenti bergenjot, lantas kedua telapak kasarnya menangkup pipi merona Sakura untuk membawa tatapan sendu gadis itu padanya. "I love you, dear." Ucapnya, kemudian mencium sekilas bibir mungil Sakura.

Hanya satu detik

"I love more, more and more, Naruto..." Balas gadis itu seraya menampilkan senyum pada sang kekasih tercinta. Naruto tersenyun lebar mendengarnya. Ia mencengkram kedua pinggang Sakura, lantas kembali menggerakannya seperti tadi.

"Mmm..w–wait Naruhh..." Naruto tak mengubris, dan tetap terus menaik turunkan pinggul Sakura. Membuat tangan mungil Sakura memegang erat kedua bahunya, dan dengan mata terpejam gadis itu mengatupkan bibir mungilnya yang telah bengkak karena awal pembuka saat mereka berdua hendak bercinta, terlebih dulu keduanya melakukan ciuman panas.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kelopak berbulu mata lentik itu terbuka, ketika empunya tak menemukan apa yang tengah ia cari di sebelahnya tidur. Ia bergeming bangun, dan membiarkan selimut tebal jatuh merosot dari tubuh polosnya

Gadis itu turun, lalu meraih kemeja putih milik Naruto yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Dimana Naruto ?" Pandangannya mengarah keluar kamar, dan iapun langsung mendapati punggung lebar tanpa baju teratas, sedang berdiri sambil melihat keramaian jalan raya dari balkon kamar.

Usau menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, Sakura lalu melangkah menuju tempat dimana saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri tenang.

"Sedang apa disini, hm !?" Naruto tersentak kecil, saat tiba-tiba tangan mungil milik seseorang melingkari sekitar pinggangnya. Ia tahu siapa orang itu, dan pastinya Sakura.

"Hanya mencari angin segar..." Jawab pemuda itu. Melepaskan lingkaran terhadap pinggangnya, lantas ia menuntun Sakura untuk berdiri di depannya.

"Setidaknya kenakan baju agar kau tak masuk angin" Gadis itu menuding sang kekasih, seraya menyandarkan kepala di dada hangatnya. Ia mengulas senyum manis, dan menumpukan tangannya diatas tangan kokoh Naruto yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya.

"Tak, 'kan ada apapun yang bisa memasuki diriku, karena kaulah pelindung hidupku..." Sakura terkikik geli, tersipu malu akibat mendengar 'gombalan' Naruto.

"Naru...!"

"Hm ?"

Sakura menarik nafas pendek, menghembuskannya lagi lalu ia menyematkan kelima jemari lentiknya ke dalam celah jari-jari panjang Naruto. "Karena tadi tanpa memakai pengaman, dan kau 'memasukan' semuanya ke 'dalam'. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku Hamil ?" Mendengar itu, membuat kedua alis tipis Naruto saling bertaut.

"Tanpa menunggumu Hamil-pun, aku pasti akan tetap menikahimu..." Ucap pria itu, penuh keyakinan. Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum, kedua matanya terpejam menikmati kecupan lama di puncak kepalanya.

"Ya, baiklah. Akan aku tunggu lamaran darimu..." Balas sang gadis, lantas terkikik genit. Naruto menumpukan ujung dagu lancipnya diatas kepala Sakura, sembari hidungnya menghirup wangi cherry yang menguar dari bawah dagunya.

"Diam dan tunggu saja, aku pasti akan mengubah marga Haruno di belakang namamu menjadi Namikaze... Sakura Namikaze." Gadis itu memutar badan, hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Jangan sampai membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, karena nanti aku takut kau akan—"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi, sebab aku sudah memiliki dirimu seutuhnya." Dengan cepat Naruto menyela kalimat Sakura, hingga berhasil menghentikan kata-katanya yang hendak keluar.

Sakura terkekeh. Ia melingkari leher kokoh Naruto, lalu berjinjit untuk mencuri ciumannya.

Hanya sekilas.

"Aku mengerti. Untuk itu, katakanlah dengan jujur padaku bila kau ingin minta 'itu' dariku..." Ucap gadis itu, kemudian wajahnya memanas.

Naruto menyeringai, namun tipis. "Bagaimana kalau aku minta saat kita sedang berada di kampus ?"

Merah di kedua pipi Sakura semakin bertambah pekat. "K–kita lakukan..." Jawabnya, terdengar gugup.

"Kau yakin ?" Naruto kembali bertanya, hanya untuk memastikan.

"Y–yakin..."

"Kalau memang benar-benar yakin, lantas kenapa kau menjawabnya dengan gagap begitu !?"

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipi chubbynya. Ia mendongak, dan meletakan telapak tangannya di dada hangat Naruto. "Baka, aku m–malu tahu..." Tangannya mencubit gemas kulit kenyal tersebut, sukses membuat empunya berpura-pura mengaduh.

"Ouch, sayang..." Tak mengubris ringisan tersebut, Sakura malah menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang bak kepitung rebus itu di balik dada telanjang Naruto.

Menyembunyikan pipi merah pekatnya dari pandang mata Naruto. Demi Tuhan, saat ini ia benar-benar malu, terlebih lagi saat Naruto melontarkan kalimat mesum padanya.

"Aku suka dengan tubuh putih mulusmu, dan aku sangat menikmati bibir mungilmu saat sedang mengulum 'milik'ku." Seringai masih bertahan kokoh di wajah Naruto, dan semakin bertambah lebar lagi ketika ia merasakan pelukan terhadap pinggangnya mengerat, serta hidung mungil Sakura terdesak sepenuhnya di permukaan dadanya.

"Cukup Naru..."

Mengabaikan larangan tersebut, Naruto malah semakin menjadi menggoda Sakura. "La— ouchh !" Tak membiarkan dirinya tergoda lagi, Sakura langsung menyerang perut berotot pemuda itu dengan sebuah cubitan, hingga berhasil menghentikan kalimat empunya.

"Jika masih berani lagi, maka bersiap-siaplah untuk selama dua minggu ini kita tak akan bercinta !" Ancam gadis itu, lantas kembali menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di dada Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memucat, akibat mendengar ancaman 'sadis' tersebut. "J–janji tidak lagi..." Nadanya terdengar takut, tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura bergantian menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

"Bagus, sayang..."

.

.

.

.

 ***The End***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fic ini yg sering di tagih dari saya, dan sekarang sudah LUNAS! Jadi... Gk ada lagi yg di tagih selain dua fic multi-chap dan fic baru hehehehe...


End file.
